In The World of Gods
by Shaby-chan
Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa." [Chapter 10 update!] HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_Ada banyak cerita yang dibuat manusia_

 _Membawa berbagai perasaan bagi pembaca_

 _Senang, sedih, haru, geram, marah, dan lain sebagainya_

 _Beberapa cerita mungkin tenggelam dan terlupakan_

 _Namun tak sedikit yang tetap hidup_

 _Menjadi gugusan bintang di langit peradaban manusia_

 _Diberi nyawa dengan diceritakan ulang_

 _Dari mulut ke mulut, dari catatan ke catatan_

 _Diukir di dalam benak manusia yang mendengarnya_

 _Yang menghipnotis, mempengaruhi, dan menginspirasi_

 _Kisah kesatria melawan penyihir, misalnya_

 _Membuat pendengar ingin menjadi kesatria membela kebenaran,_

 _dan membenci penyihir sebagai penjahat yang harus lenyap_

 _Secara tidak langsung menciptakan kesatria-kesatria di dunia nyata,_

 _yang akan melenyapkan kejahatan di dunia_

 _Sangat mulia, bukan?_

 _Namun, apakah kita pernah berpikir_

 _Seperti manusia yang ingin mengadu pada Tuhan atas takdir yang tak adil_

 _Bisakah penyihir mengadu pada penulis kisah itu_

 _Mengapa dia harus mati dalam kekalahan dari kesatria?_

 _Mengapa penulis tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bahagia?_

 _Kau mungkin akan menertawakanku, menganggapku sinting_

" _Si Penyihir tidak nyata. Dia hanya ada dalam cerita!"_

 _Hei, apa kau lupa_

 _bahwa di dalam benakmu_

 _kau menganggap si penyihir itu nyata?_

 _._

 _._

 _Di dunia dimana ribuan cerita menerangi hidup kita_

 _Selama kau mampu menciptakan sebuah dunia di benakmu_

 _Dan mengajak orang-orang untuk masuk ke dalamnya_

 _Selamat, kau telah menjadi seorang dewa di duniamu sendiri_

 _Pencipta dan pemilik salah satu bintang di langit peradaban manusia_

.

 _._

" _Penulis yang baik menciptakan dunia rekaannya dan para pembaca dengan senang hati menghanyutkan diri ke dalamnya." –Cyril Connoly (1903-1974)_

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re-Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: [DRAF FF] "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: Reverse! BoBoiBoy, RPF, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Kamu merebahkan dirimu ke kasur.

"Ah, akhirnya tugas jahannam itu selesai juga! Uff…" ujarmu lega.

Kamu menatap langit-langit kamar kosanmu dengan damai. Setelah sekian lama kamu bergelut dengan tugas dari sekolahmu, akhirnya kamu dapat jatah libur juga. Meski hanya beberapa hari, itu sangat melegakan. Sekolah elit di Kuala Lumpur Malaysia memang greget!

"Mumpung libur, aku bersantai sekarang ah…"

Kamu bangkit dari kasur, mengambil PC Tablet milikmu untuk mengakses internet. Sayang sekali laptopmu sedang rusak karena kau tak sengaja membantingnya tadi siang, untung saja rusaknya tidak parah. Menyadari bahwa kamu tidak menyimpan film apapun di tabletmu, kamu memutuskan untuk membuka _youtube_. Numpang _wi-fi_ tetangga lah…

"Sayang sekali BoBoiBoy episode terbaru baru akan rilis bulan Mei nanti…" gumammu kecewa, "Tak apa lah, aku nonton ulang episode 18 saja."

Kamu sedikit menahan tawa mengingat episode itu. Episode itu sangat kocak, sampai-sampai kau ingin menobatkan Angin, Api dan Daun sebagai _The Next Three Idiot!_

Kamu segera membuka video itu dan menontonnya dengan santai. Awalnya tidak ada kejanggalan. Adegan dimana Cattus mengamuk dan Laksamana Tarung menangis secara melankonis berjalan biasa saja. Namun, saat sudah mencapai Planet Gurunda, sesuatu terjadi.

" _Haduh… panas sekali… kapan kita sampai di –bzzt!"_

"Lho? Kenapa ini?" kamu mengetuk layar tablet berulang-ulang saat tiba-tiba saja videonya tampak error dan muncul tulisan-tulisan yang sering terlihat di film-film hacker.

"Aduh, jangan error dong…"

 **Bzzt!**

"Ah!" kamu memekik pelan saat tiba-tiba saja tablet di tanganmu menyetrummu. Refleks kamu melemparnya ke lantai. Tapi mendadak sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Benturan pertama tabletmu ke lantai membuatnya mengeluarkan semacam hologram yang merambat ke seluruh kamarmu, mengubahnya menjadi pemandangan berupa hamparan tanah dengan kaktus-kaktus aneh. Tapi di benturan kedua (tabletmu memantul di lantai) kamarmu kembali seperti semula.

Meski pemandangan barusan hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, kamu sangat mengenal pemandangan itu.

"Planet Gurunda?"

Mustahil! Bagaimana tabletmu bisa mengeluarkan hologram yang mampu mengubah kamarmu menjadi Planet Gurunda?!

Kamu memberanikan diri untuk melihat layar tabletmu kembali. Layarnya kini menanyakan BoBoiBoy yang sedang bertarung dengan mode tanah. Tunggu, seingatmu Tanah sama sekali tak muncul di episode 18….

" _Kuat sekali… dia itu sebenarnya apa sih?!"_

BoBoiBoy tampaknya sedang bertarung dengan sesuatu. Tapi apa? ABAM?

" _Yaya? Ying? Gopal? Siapapun, jawablah!"_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

 **Brak!**

Sontak kamu menengok ke belakangmu, tempat suara itu berasal. Kamu melihat BoBoiBoy Tanah yang membentur tanah akibat sebuah hempasan –Tunggu, SEJAK KAPAN KAMARMU KEMBALI MENJADI PLANET GURUNDA?!

Tanah segera bangkit kembali lalu menatapmu –bukan, sesuatu yang ada di belakangmu sambil merengut kesal, "Kuat sekali…"

Segera kamu menengok belakang. Sesosok manusia yang berpenampilan persis seperti BoBoiBoy, hanya saja dia sama sekali tak memakai topi sehingga rambutnya yang bewarna putih dengan sejumput rambut hitam terlihat jelas. Matanya yang beriris keemasan menatap BoBoiBoy tajam.

"Bukannya itu BoBoiBoy versi _reverse_?"gumammu heran, "Sedang apa dia disini?"

" **BoBoiBoy Petir! Pedang Petir!"**

BoBoiBoy Petir dengan pedang miliknya langsung melancarkan serangannya ke arah **BoBoiBoy.** Tapi **BoBoiBoy** tampak tenang. Dia langsung menciptakan sarung tangan tanah untuk menahan serangan Petir.

"Ya… inilah alasan kenapa 'mereka' menyukaimu, BoBoiBoy…" ujarnya.

Dengan tangan satunya **BoBoiBoy** mengeluarkan sebuah bola angin kecil dan menghantamkannya ke Petir yang langsung membuatnya kembali terhempas. Angin itu juga menyebar ke segala arah.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" teriakmu sambil menunduk ketakutan saat terkena hembusan angin tersebut.

"Hei, kau! Cepatlah lari!" seru Petir yang sudah bangkit kembali.

Kamu sedikit mengangkat wajahmu, lalu kamu melihat punggung Petir di hadapanmu. Tampaknya berusaha melindungimu.

Sebelum kamu sempat mengatakan apapun, mendadak semua yang ada di sekelilingmu berubah menjadi hologram dan kembali menjadi kamarmu.

Kamu langsung menghembuskan napas lega–

"Lho? Di mana ini?"

–sampai kamu menyadari BoBoiBoy sekarang berada di kamarmu.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau? Dan di mana ini?"

Kamu hanya merapat ke sudut kamar sambil gemetar ketakutan. Otakmu masih terlalu syok untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat–"

"AKU TAHU ITU!" teriakmu, "Dengar BoBoiBoy, aku tak tahu apapun! Aku hanya sedang menonton episode 18 dimana kau ingin menyelamatkan keluarga Cattus dari ABAM! Lalu… semua terjadi begitu saja!"

"Hah?! Dari mana kau tahu tentang Cattus dan keluarganya!?" seru BoBoiBoy terkejut.

"Eh… karena…."

Kamu menelan ludah gugup. Kalau dia jawab secara gamblang, BoBoiBoy pasti takkan percaya –atau minimal, bingung.

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan episode 18?"

Oh, tampaknya kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Karena… kau adalah tokoh dari kartun yang kutonton."

Seperti yang kamu duga, reaksi pertama BoBoiBoy adalah bingung dan tak paham.

"Aku… kartun?"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!" teriakmu sambil berlari ke rak buku dan mengambil sebuah majalah BoBoiBoy.

"Lihat! Ini kamu bukan?!" serumu sambil menyerahkan majalah itu ke BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menatap sampul majalah itu dimana dirinya tergambar jelas di sana dengan takjub, "Ini… aku?"

"Ah, iya. Aku juga beli komiknya," ujarmu sambil mengambil komik BoBoiBoy volume 5: _Gelora BoBoiBoy Air._

"Oh, kamu juga pasti ingat kata-kata ini kan?" kamu membuka halaman komik tersebut lalu membacanya keras-keras, _"Sebenarnya, ketenangan bukan dari faktor luaran, tapi dari dalam diri, BoBoiBoy."_

"HAAAAAHHHH?! Itu kan… kata-kata Tok Aba yang membuatku bisa mengeluarkan Kuasa Air! Dari mana kau tahu kata-kata itu?!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"Karena tertulis jelas disini," katamu sambil memutar komik tersebut untuk memperlihatkan adegan itu ke BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy hanya ternganga lebar melihatnya, lalu–

 **Gubrak!**

–dia pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di tengah kemarmu.

"B-BoBoiBoy!"

.

.

.

"Tarik napas… hembuskan…"

Setelah BoBoiBoy pingsan, kamu memberi alas bantal pada kepalanya sambil mengipas-ngipasnya. Akhirnya setelah sadar, kamu membantunya mengatur napas.

"Ini, minumlah," ujarmu sambil menyodorkan segelas air hangat yang diterima BoBoiBoy tanpa berkata-kata.

"Namamu… siapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy setelah menegak habis airnya.

"Uhm… kau bisa memanggilku (YN), BoBoiBoy," katamu pelan.

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk lemah sambil terdiam lesu.

Kamu yang khawatir dengan kondisi BoBoiBoy saat ini, berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata penghibur.

"BoBoiBoy, jangan lesu begitu. Kartunmu luar biasa! Aksinya menegangkan, humornya bikin ketawa, dan banyak makna yang bisa diambil! Meski banyak yang menertawakanku karena sebenarnya kartunmu untuk anak-anak, tapi aku tak peduli! Karena… aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa membuat cerita seperti itu! Jadi… jadi…!"

Kamu langsung diam saat tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku… aku sudah paham."

Eh? Jadi yang sebenarnya bingung disini siapa?

 **Bzzt!**

Kalian langsung menengok ke arah jendela. Terlihat seberkas cahaya muncul, yang memunculkan hologram yang membentuk sebuah sosok manusia. Setelah tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna, sosok **BoBoiBoy** yang tadi berdiri di depan jendelamu. Padahal kamarmu berada di lantai dua.

"Kau!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil berdiri dan membuka jendelamu.

"Aku," balasnya pendek.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau ini sangat mirip denganku, Pemiliki ABAM?!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"Pemilik ABAM?" **BoBoiBoy** bergumam bingung, namun langsung paham, "Ah, ABAM adalah nama musuh yang kau lawan di episode 18 ya..."

 **BoBoiBoy** tersenyum licik, "Sekadar kuberitahu, aku bukan pemilik ABAM. Bahkan ABAM, Sfera Kuasa, bahkan Alien sama sekali tidak ada di dunia ini." jelasnya.

"Ti-tidak ada?! A-apa maksudmu?!" seru BoBoiBoy tak percaya.

"Singkatnya, ini bukan dunia yang kau kenal lagi, BoBoiBoy."

 **Whuuusshh!**

Tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin menerpa kamarmu saat BoBoiBoy berubah ke mode Angin.

"Berani kau!"

Angin pun langsung memunculkan pusaran angin di sekelilingnya, membuat tubuhnya melayangdan langsung melompat ke jendela.

Kamu yang masih bengong karena angin tadi juga membuat kamarmu berantakan, langsung mengerjabkan mata, "Hei, kenapa aku bengong saja?!" teriakmu, "Aku harus bantu BoBoiBoy! Persetan tadi itu nyata atau bukan!"

Kamu langsung menyambar jaketmu dan berlari keluar.

.

* * *

.

 **Normal POV**

"Iya, aku saat ini sedang ada di Kuala Lumpur, lebih tepatnya, di bagian taman kotanya," ujar seorang pria pada teleponnya, "Tapi semua orang disini sedang heboh karena ada benda aneh yang terbang di langit..."

Pria itu berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melihat langit, "Tampaknya... Itu bukan drone..."

Dua sosok misterius sedang terlihat melayang di langit, tak mempedulikan kondisi di sekelilingnya. Mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan gerombolan orang yang kini menonton mereka dengan wajah takjub.

"Bagaimana bisa dia bisa melayang padahal dia tidak dalam mode kuasa apapun?" gumam Angin heran sambil memandang musuhnya.

 **"Reverse – Kuasa Kedua: BoBoiBoy Petir."**

Penampilan **BoBoiBoy** langsung berubah menjadi serba kuning lengkap dengan satu set pedang petir di kedua tangannya. Seketika dia bergerak cepat untuk menghunuskan pedang itu ke BoBoiBoy.

Angin langsung menghindar ke samping untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

 **"BoBoiBoy Petir!"**

BoBoiBoy langsung berubah ke mode Petir, meski artinya dia harus berpijak di atas salah satu pohon karena dia tak bisa terbang dalam mode ini.

 **"Pedang Petir! Gerakan Kilat!"**

Petir langsung melesatkan serangannya ke arah **BoBoiBoy.**

 **Trang!**

Kedua pedang mereka pun beradu.

 **Bzzt!**

"AKH!" **BoBoiBoy** tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan. Dia pun seolah kehilangan kemampuannya terbangnya sehingga dia bergerak jatuh, bergesekan dengan dedaunan pohon taman sebelum menghantam tanah.

Petir yang mendarat aman di atas tanah memandang **BoBoiBoy** heran. Tubuh **BoBoiBoy** kini terlihat seperti proyeksi hologram yang rusak. Dia menggeram kesal sambil melihat tangannya yang gemetar.

"Sial... jadi belum waktunya ya..." gerutunya.

" **BoBoiBoy Daun! Akar penjerat!"**

BoBoiBoy lalu berubah ke mode Daun lalu langsung mengikat **BoBoiBoy** menggunakan akar penjerat.

"Sekarang jawab! Siapa kau hah?!" serunya.

 **BoBoiBoy** yang masih terlihat seperti hologram rusak hanya menyeringai, "Kau sendiri masih tidak tahu? Aku ini adalah kau… dirimu yang menanggung semua kebencianmu…"

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy terkejut saat tiba-tiba serpihan hologram dari tubuh **BoBoiBoy** merambat ke dari akar penjerat, lalu menyentuh tangannya.

 **DEG!**

 _BoBoiBoy mendadak berada di sebuah ruangan gelap. Kedua tangannya entah bagaimana terantai di atas kepalanya. Posisi tubuhnya berlutut, dan dirinya meringis saat mendadak dia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria berambut hijau yang memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya. Tunggu, rasanya pria ini mengingatkannya dengan Ejo Jo…_

 _Pria itu mendadak menarik rambut BoBoiBoy, memaksanya untuk mendongak. Dengan sebuah seringai, dia menuangkan setetes cairan aneh berwarna hijau gelap ke mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa bergidik saat merasakan cairan itu mengalir mulus ke kerongkongannya._

" _Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, Yang Mulia…"_

 _Saat itu BoBoiBoy merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, seolah ada yang baru saja menyalakan api di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

BoBoiBoy langsung melepaskan genggaman akar penjeratnya dan langsung kembali ke mode normal. Dia melompat mundur dengan tubuh gemetar, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

 _Apa itu? Rasanya… rasanya sangat nyata…_

"Itu adalah alasan kenapa kau harus membenci dunia ini, BoBoiBoy…"

 **BoBoiBoy** melepaskan diri dari akar penjerat dan berdiri menatap BoBoiBoy. Tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula, meski sesekali kepingan hologram muncul di tubuhnya.

"Alasan…? Memangnya… ini di mana?" tanya BoBoiBoy pelan, masih syok dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan.

"Dunia para dewa."

 **BoBoiBoy** kembali menyeringai, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang menyambut BoBoiBoy.

"Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."

" **Jari Bayang!"**

 **BoBoiBoy** mendadak melompat tinggi untuk menghindari sebuah kumpulan bayangan yang tiba-tiba berkumpul di tempat dia berpijak sebelumnya.

"BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy langsung mendongak ke langit. Terlihat Fang mengendarai elang bayangnya, dengan Ochobot berada di sampingnya.

"Fang! Ochobot!"

"Cih, mereka datang juga ya…" **BoBoiBoy** yang sudah terbang menatap sebal mereka berdua.

"Yah, kurasa aku sampai di sini saja. Belum waktunya pertunjukan, masih banyak tamu yang harus kuundang," gumamnya pelan, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, BoBoiBoy…"

BoBoiBoy sempat melihat **BoBoiBoy** menatapnya dingin sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi hologram, lalu lenyap. Meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan.

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya hening. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirine yang pasti berasal dari mobil polisi.

"BoBoiBoy," panggil Fang tiba-tiba, "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ayo ikuti aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Fang mengarahkan elang bayangnya menjauh dari taman tersebut.

"Hei, Fang! Tunggu aku!" seru BoBoiBoy sambil berubah ke mode Angin lalu melayang mengikuti Fang.

.

.

.

Kamu berlari terengah-engah, melihat-lihat langit dengan panik, mencari sosok Angin yang terbang tadi.

"Aduh, dia ke mana ya?!"

Kamu kemudian berhenti sejenak. Berpikir, ke mana kira-kira Angin dan **BoBoiBoy** akan bertarung. Sebuah area yang tidak terhalang gedung atau bangunan, yang tidak ramai di malam hari ini…

 _Ah, taman kota!_

Kamu segera melangkahkan kakimu ke arah sana. Di pinggir taman, kamu melihat orang-orang berkumpul. Tampak panik dan kebingungan, namun atmosfernya seperti takjub.

 _Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang mereka melihat Angin yang terbang dan bertarung! Bisa heboh satu negara kalau begitu!_

Kamu memutuskan memutari taman, mencoba mencari sisi yang sepi tapi cukup untuk melakukan pertarungan udara sambil mengamati langit secara seksama.

Baru saja kamu mau menyerah, tiba-tiba matamu menangkap sosok Angin yang tampaknya baru saja mau pergi. Namun sebelum dia beranjak, tatapan mata kalian bertemu.

Angin tersenyum kecil, mengucapkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara sambil melambaikan tangan padamu. Kamu hanya membalas lambaiannya dengan canggung. Angin lalu berbalik, melayang pergi lalu menghilang.

"Pada akhirnya, aku bahkan tidak membantu apapun…" gumammu sambil menundukkan kepala kecewa.

.

* * *

.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

[Sebuah obyek misterius melayang di langit Kuala Lumpur Malaysia. Fotonya akan membuatmu terngaceng!]

-komentar-

 **nasilemaksedap** HOAX

 **ini_akun_ya** fotonya blur gak jelas. Btw aku lagi komen ya?

 **Cage_face** ini_akun_ya gak, kamu lagi koprol sambil bilang wow

 **w4t4sh1_1m03th** Tyakyuttttsssss :"(

 **gueganteng** serem amat njir

 **kuning_ngambang** apapun itu POKOKNYA JANGAN MAIN KLARINET JANGAN PERNAH MEMAINKAN LAMPU SENTER DENGAN CEPAT, LAMPU SENTER ITU DIANGGAP UNDANGAN, JANGAN BERHENTI MENATAP SEKITAR JANGAN MAKAN KEJU (bagaimana dengan kotak?) KOTAK TIDAK APA-APA JANGAN PAKAI TOPI SOMBRERO ATAU BAJU BODOH! ATAU SEPATU MERAH! ATAU ROK PANJANG! JANGAN PERNAH! SELAMANYA JANGAN! SELAMANYA JANGAN! JANGAN MENARI DAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI KERAAAA!

 **Antekbozzsendi** AWAS INI ADALAH KONTRASEPSI WAHYUDI MAMARIKA! SEGARKAN!

.

.

.

Kamu hanya menghela napas membaca portal berita abal-abal yang memberitakan soal kejadian tadi malam. Untungnya, dari semua situs berita yang kamu cek, semuanya hanya memperlihatkan sosok manusia terbang yang terlihat blur. Sekilas tampak seperti hantu. Kamu bersyukur karena sepertinya hanya kamu yang melihatnya dengan jelas kemarin.

Kamu baru saja pulang dari tempat reparasi alat elektronik dengan hati sedih. Penjaganya bilang harga reparasi tabletmu cukup mahal, setara uang makanmu sebulan. Apa boleh buat, tampaknya efek benturan dan hologram semalam merusak tabletmu lebih parah dari yang kamu kira. Sepertinya kamu harus bergantung pada laptopmu saja selama beberapa minggu ini.

Memorimu mendadak melayang ke kejadian semalam. Saat Angin tersenyum padamu, melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara.

 **Plak!**

Kamu menampar dirimu sendiri. Jangan berdelusi di siang bolong, dong!

Kamu bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan masuk ke kosanmu.

 _Kejadian semalam hanya mimpi… kejadian semalam hanya mimpi…_

Berulang-ulang mengatakan kalau semalam itu hanya mimpi, delusi tingkat tinggi gara-gara menonton BoBoiBoy setelah otak panas mengerjakan tugas jahannam. Dan rusaknya tabletmu itu cuma gara-gara terbentur–

"Lihat, Fang. Komik ini bercerita tentang kita, kan?"

Kamu mematung di depan pintu. Kamu melihat Fang, BoBoiBoy, dan Ochobot sedang duduk di kamarmu. Mereka membaca komik BoBoiBoy koleksimu di tengah kamarmu yang berantakan (padahal sudah kau bereskan semalam) dengan kaca jendela yang pecah.

 _Ini bukan mimpi ya?_

* * *

 **TBC or DISC or DELETE or MOVED**

* * *

 **Sekali lagi, membuat fic baru padahal fic lain belum kelar syalala~~~~ *digebukin***

 **Yah, saya bikin fic ini segera karena rencananya fic ini HARUS minimal mencapai chapter tertentu sebelum debut BoBoiBoy Cahaya. Kenapa? Harasia, buat surprise~~~ tapi klo gak berhasil, berarti fic ini… DISC. Doakan saja Author tidak mengalami writer block dadakan yang menyebabkan fic ini ngaret dan selalu bergairah buat nulis ini. Walau gak tau terkabul sih… UAS telah mendekat…**

 **Ada kemungkinan dipindah ke wattpad karena dikhawatirkan akan melanggar rules FFn, yaitu RPF (namanya juga real-life) tapi gak tau deh jadinya gimana. Liat aja entar…**

 **P.S: Jika ada yang merasa familiar dengan bayangan yang dilihat BoBoiBoy, akan ada penjelasannya di chapter depan (atau mungkin chapter depannya lagi XD) petunjuk; itu saya ambil dari salah satu fic yang ada di fandom.**

 **SILAKAN REVIEWNYA! Makin banyak review semakin cepat update lho~~ #plakk**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet My Creator

**A/N: Terima kasih buat reviewnya \\(^o^)/ sebelum mulai, saya lupa menjelaskan beberapa hal.**

 **(YN) Disini adalah Your Name. Jadi kamu masukin namamu di cerita ini. Misal:**

" **Uhm… kau bisa memanggilku (YN), BoBoiBoy," katamu pelan.**

 **Kalau di konsep 2 POV menjadi:**

" **Uhm… kau bisa memanggilku Shaby, BoBoiBoy," katamu pelan.**

 **Mungkin itu aja dulu. SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan idola mungkin adalah impian semua orang. Pasti banyak orang yang rela menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk berjumpa dengan idolanya, meski hanya dalam kejauhan seperti saat konser atau jumpa fans.

Namun, lain halnya jika mengidolakan tokoh khayalan. Karena kita tahu, seberapapun kita ingin bertemu dengannya, pertemuan itu takkan terjadi. Hasrat itu mungkin hanya tersalurkan kewat gambar dengan menggambarmu dengan dirinya, bertemu dengan pencipta tokoh khayalan, atau bertemu dengan _cosplayer_ atau maskot.

Kamu sendiri sebenarnya juga merasakan hal tersebut. Kamu mengidolakannya, namun saat merasakan hasrat ingin bertemu, kamu hanya tertawa hambar dan melupakannya. Kamu sudah lama menyerah karena reaksi orang sekelilingmu yang memandang negatif tokoh khayalan.

 _"Sagne kok sama 2D."_

 _"Jatuh cinta kok sama kartun."_

Sebenarnya kau sedikit setuju dengan kata-kata itu, karena kamu tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan seperti seorang otaku di Jepang yang menikahi tokoh kartun idolanya atau bersama bantal bergambar waifunya.

Makanya itu kamu sejak tadi tak sanggup berkata-kata–

"Wah... Aku tidak menyangka roti seperti ini sangat enak!"

–saat tokoh favoritmu berada di depanmu, tampak sangat menikmati sajian sederhana berupa roti tawar yang dicelup ke air teh.

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re-Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

BoBoiBoy dan Fang memakan dengan lahap makanan yang kamu sajikan, sedangkan kamu hanya diam mengamati mereka.

"Terima kasih, (YN). Kamu sudah memberi kami makanan. Aku lapar sekali..." ujar BoBoiBoy berterima kasih.

Kamu mengangguk canggung. Masih berusaha berpikir apakah tokoh yang ada di depanmu itu nyata atau hanya delusi.

"Eh... Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyamu pelan.

"Hm? Tanya apa?" tanya Fang sambil melap sisa roti di mulutnya.

"Kukira kalian akan pergi jauh atau semacamnya... tapi… tak kusangka kalian malah datang ke kamarku…" ujarmu heran.

"Uhm… Kami juga mulanya mau begitu. Tapi kami sangat bingung dengan tempat ini…" jelas Ochobot, "Tempat ini terlihat seperti Malaysia, tapi sangat berbeda dengan Malaysia yang kami kenal. Apalagi Pulau Rintis ternyata… tidak ada di tempat ini…"

 _Tentu saja, itu cuma tempat rekaan yang diciptakan Monsta…_

"Lalu saat BoBoiBoy bercerita tentang kau yang cukup tahu banyak, kami rasa kami bisa bertanya padamu. Makanya kami kesini," lanjutnya.

 _Dengan memecahkan jendela dan memberantakkan kamarku?!_

Kamu menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati ingin marah, namun rasanya tak ada gunanya.

 _Masalah biaya ganti kaca kupikirkan nanti saja deh..._

"Baiklah, kalian tanyakan apa saja padaku, akan kujawab sebisaku," katamu membuka topik.

"Kau tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang membawa kami semua kemari, orang yang sangat mirip denganku?" tanya BoBoiBoy sambil memakan satu lembar roti lagi.

"Oh, maksudmu _reverse_ BoBoiBoy?" ujarmu paham.

"Eh? Itu namanya?" tanya Ochobot.

"Yah... Kami memang menyebutnya demikian. Mungkin saat ini kita panggil saja dia Reverse supaya tidak tertukar dengan BoBoiBoy asli," katamu sambil membuka ponselmu, membuka galerimu tempat di mana kamu menyimpan beberapa gambar _reverse_ BoBoiBoy disana.

"Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakannya… itu sangat random di internet…" jelasmu sambil memperlihatkannya.

BoBoiBoy berjengit melihat gambar-gambar itu, "Aku terlihat sangat jahat disitu..."

"Memang, dia adalah BoBoiBoy versi jahat," jelasmu.

"B-BoBoiBoy versi jahat?!" seru Ochobot tak percaya.

"Lalu apa tujuannya dia membawa kami kemari?!" seru Fang heran.

Kata-kata Fang langsung membuatmu berpikir. Benar juga, mereka ini adalah tokoh kartun yang masuk ke dunia nyata. Reverse adalah pelakunya.

Tapi untuk apa? Reverse di semua fanfiksi dan fanart yang kau tahu, kebanyakan hanya seorang pembunuh dan psikopat. Dia memiliki segala hal yang berbau jahat. Tapi dia tidak pernah punya rencana besar atau semacamnya. Lalu…

Kamu menunduk, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu…."

Mereka pun kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy bertanya kepadamu, "(YN), sebenarnya, ini dunia apa?"

BoBoiBoy lalu mengambil sebuah komik BoBoiBoy Galaxy, "Semalam, Reverse mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah 'dunia para dewa'... apa ada hubungannya dengan komik ini?"

Kamu langsung melonjak, "Dunia para dewa?!"

 _Hei hei hei! Ini kan dunia nyata yang realistis! Memangnya disini ada dewa semacam Zeus atau semacamnya–_

Matamu lalu tertuju pada komik yang ada di tangan BoBoiBoy. Lalu, sebuah teori ngawur tersusun dengan sangat cepat di kepalamu.

"Di tempat ini… kalian adalah tokoh dari sebuah cerita… dan pembuat ceritanya… tinggal di dunia ini…" gumammu putus-putus, "Dewa dari cerita kalian…"

"Oh!" BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba mendekatimu sambil melihatmu dengan mata berbinar, "Jadi orang-orang di sini sebenarnya dewa ya? Apa kau juga seorang dewa, (YN)?!"

Kamu sedikit mundur dengan wajah memerah, "Bo-BoBoiBoy…"

 _Wajah imut dan ganteng itu… aduh…_

 **Croot!**

Kamu merasakan pandanganmu menggelap dengan sesuatu yang terasa hangat keluar dari hidungmu.

 **Bruk!**

"(YN)? (YN)!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, sampai dimana kita?" tanyamu _facepalm_ dengan hidung yang disumbat tisu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, (YN)?" tanya BoBoiBoy cemas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya agak lelah…" kilahmu.

 _Cih, tidak kusangka ternyata wajah BoBoiBoy bisa membuatku fangirlingan di saat seperti ini…_

"Jadi… kau itu sebenarnya 'dewa' atau bukan?" tanya Fang mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

"Jika yang kalian maksud 'dewa' adalah pembuat cerita, maka aku… bukan," jawabmu pelan, "Aku memang pernah membuat cerita, tapi aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan 'dewa' kalian…"

"Dewa kami? Memangnya seperti apa dia?" tanya Ochobot.

Kamu meraih ponsel lalu membuka _browser,_ dengan alat pencari kamu membuka sebuah laman.

Animonsta studio.

"Di sinilah kalian diciptakan," jelasmu singkat. Laman wiki****a yang kau buka menampilkan lokasi, sejarah singkat, serta nama-nama penting.

"Tempatnya jauh tidak dari sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba sambil melihat ponselmu.

"Uhm… lumayan. 40 menit dengan mobil atau dua jam menggunakan kereta…"

"Wah… kita harus ke sana!" seru BoBoiBoy antusias.

"Betul! Aku ingin bertemu dengan pencipta–"

"EEEEEEHHH T-TUNGGU DULU!" teriakmu memotong kata-kata Fang, "Ki-kita tidak bisa langsung pergi begitu saja ke sana! Kita setidaknya harus punya izin! Dan lagi… satpamnya pasti menganggap kalian lelucon lalu menendang kita begitu saja!"

"Kita tinggal jelaskan–"

"Mereka tidak akan percaya…" ujarmu sambil menggeleng, "Kita bisa-bisa ditangkap polisi di dunia ini kalau memaksa…"

"Tapi… apa benar-benar tidak bisa?" tanya Ochobot, "Kami benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pencipta kami. Siapa tahu dengan bertemu dengan mereka, kami bisa menemukan cara untuk pulang…"

Kamu menunduk. Tidak yakin akan hal ini. berurusan dengan polisi adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan.

Tapi…

"Tolonglah (YN)…"

 _K-kenapa mereka semua mendadak memasang mode puppy eyes no jutsu?!_

"Baik! Baik! Toh sudah kubilang aku akan membantu kalian!" serumu pada akhirnya sambil memencet hidungmu lagi.

Kamu menghela napas, "Aku sebenarnya ada ide untuk membantu kalian soal itu. Tapi…"

.

.

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya…**

"Wow, sedang ada _event cosplay_ ya?"

"Unch… yang _cosplay_ Fang gila, keren banget! Sampai cat rambut segala!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa BoBoiBoy-nya ganteng plus imut banget sumpah!"

"SELFIE! AYO KITA SELFIE!"

Kamu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi orang-orang yang berkerumun di taman KLCC, melihat Fang dan BoBoiBoy dengan wajah antusias.

Kamu sengaja memilih taman KLCC yang ramai sebagai tempat pertemuan agar pihak Monsta tidak curiga. Mau tak mau kamu harus menerima resiko mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena mereka… agak mencolok. Untung saja kamu sudah meminta Fang dan BoBoiBoy untuk bersikap layaknya _cosplayer_ dan tidak memperlihatkan kuasa mereka hingga pihak Monsta datang.

Mereka berdua, meski awalnya terlihat canggung, mereka tampaknya senang. Fang bisa sepuasnya bergaya selfie dengan penggemarnya (pasti penyakit 'populer'nya kumat lagi), sedangkan BoBoiBoy bergaya biasa saja. Meskipun begitu, semua orang tetap antusias.

"Hhhh… tapi kenapa aku harus menyamar seperti ini?" ujar Ochobot kesal, lantaran kamu memintanya menyamar menjadi bola sepak yang kamu bawa.

"Sabarlah, Ochobot. Dengan wujudmu sebagai robot yang tidak wajar ada di dunia ini, kau akan memancing keributan," jelasmu, "Nanti kalau pihak Monsta sudah datang, kamu boleh keluar deh…" hiburmu.

Kalian berdua kembali diam, menyaksikan BoBoiBoy yang kini dikerumuni oleh anak-anak TK yang sepertinya menganggap dirinya asli (mereka memang asli). Mungkin insting anak kecil memang lebih tajam dari orang dewasa…

"BoBoiBoy, perlihatkan keris petirmu dong!" pinta salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya! Perlihatkan dong!" sahut yang lain.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk, "Baiklah, **Keris Petir!** "

BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya yang seketika memunculkan sebuah keris petir.

"WAAAAHHHHH! KEREEEENNN!"

"WOW! Cosplayer ini juga bisa sulap ya?!"

"Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak teknik sulap apa yang dia pakai!"

"Psst… BoBoiBoy!" kamu berbisik sambil memberi isyarat.

 _Dasar kamu! Sudah kubilang jangan perlihatkan kuasamu di depan banyak orang!_

BoBoiBoy yang melihat isyaratmu terperanjat, lalu langsung menghilangkan keris petirnya. Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan, dia membungkuk hormat layaknya pesulap yang baru saja beraksi, "Terima kasih… terima kasih…"

"Lagi dong! Lagi!" pinta anak-anak TK itu lagi.

"Hehe, kapan-kapan lagi ya…" tolak BoBoiBoy halus.

"Yaaaahhh…" anak-anak tersebut langsung menundukkan kepala kecewa.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menarik baju BoBoiBoy, "BoBoiBoy, nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti kau!"

"Iya, aku juga!" sahut yang lain.

"Aku ingin seperti kau! Pelindung bumi dari serangan alien-alien jahat! Ciat-ciat!" seru salah satu anak TK sambil bergaya mengeluarkan jurus.

BoBoiBoy hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Anak-anak, sekarang sudah waktunya kita kembali ke sekolah!" panggil seorang wanita yang pasti merupakan guru bagi anak-anak ini.

"Yaaaahhh… kami masih mau bersama BoBoiBoy…" protes anak-anak TK tersebut.

BoBoiBoy mengelus kepala mereka sambil tersenyum, "Sudahlah, ikuti saja kata-kata gurumu. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya?" bujuknya.

Semuanya langsung tersenyum ceria sambil memandang BoBoiBoy penuh kagum.

"Baik!" seru mereka, "BoBoiBoy memang TERBAIK!"

"Terbaik?" BoBoiBoy bergumam bingung saat melihat anak-anak TK tersebut mengacungkan jempol mereka sebelum berbalik dan pergi bersama guru mereka, "Mereka... meniruku?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, BoBoiBoy!" teriak mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. BoBoiBoy sendiri balas melambaikan tangan dengan senyum cerah.

"Mereka memang, terbaik…" katanya pelan setelah sosok anak-anak TK itu menghilang ditelan Bus.

 _Wow… ini benar-benar seperti jumpa fans!_

.

.

.

"Jadi… apa benar pihak pencipta kami –pihak Monsta, akan datang kemari?" tanya Fang yang kini duduk bersama kamu dan BoBoiBoy sambil meneguk minuman dingin yang kau beli tadi. Taman kini agak sepi, walaupun masih ada satu-dua orang yang sesekali melirik ke arah kalian.

Kamu menunduk dan berkata lirih, "A-aku sendiri… juga tidak yakin… walaupun aku sudah mengirim pesan email ke Monsta dan ke akun pribadi penciptamu, lengkap dengan foto kalian sekalipun, mereka mungkin saja tidak akan datang… mereka mungkin akan menganggap pesan kita sebagai orang iseng dan mengabaikannya…"

"Haduh… baru mengirim pesan saja sudah dianggap begitu…" celetuk BoBoiBoy.

 _Itu karena kita ini orang asing… mana ada orang yang langsung percaya dengan kita begitu saja…_

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, (YN)?" tanya Ochobot.

"Eh… kurasa kita tunggu dulu sampai waktunya. Kalau ternyata tidak ada yang datang… baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke Animonsta Studio…"

 _Dan kita akan diusir dengan kasar oleh satpamnya… tidak, mungkin yang lebih buruk lagi. Mereka semua akan ditangkap oleh pasukan khusus Malaysia dan mereka akan–_

Lamunanmu langsung berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari taksi berjalan memasuki taman. Gerak-geriknya menandakan dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Mulutmu langsung menganga. Kamu kenal orang itu. Kamu pernah melihat wajahnya di internet.

"P-Pakcik Nizam…" gumammu tak percaya.

Kamu langsung berdiri, tak percaya dengan yang kau lihat. Kamu memang mengirimkan pesan ke akun pribadinya, namun kamu sama sekali tidak menyangka dia sendiri yang datang kemari!

"B-BoBoiBoy! Fang! Ochobot! Dia datang! Dia Nizam Razak, pencipta kalian!" serumu sambil menarik mereka mendekatinya.

"Assalamualaikum Pakcik Nizam!" sapamu gugup saat sudah berada di depannya. "Saya… saya… yang mengirim pesan itu! Jadi…" kamu mengarahkan matamu ke arah BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Pakcik Nizam menatap kalian dengan terkejut, lalu berkata, "Waalaikum salam… eh, jadi ini gerombolan _cosplayer_ yang ada di foto itu ya?"

 _Dia juga menganggap mereka cosplayer? Padahal aku sudah menulis kalau ini asli…_

BoBoiBoy dan Fang agak berjengit saat Pakcik Nizam memandang mereka dari atas ke bawah, "Luar biasa… awalnya kukira foto itu cuma photoshop, tapi… kalian berdua persis seperti yang aku bayangkan…"

"Pakcik Nizam…" BoBoiBoy mencoba berbicara, "Kami… sebenarnya…"

"Wuah, bahkan suaramu sangat mirip dengan Nur Fathiah Diaz. Betul-betul sebuah totalitas yang membuatmu sangat mirip dengan di film–"

"Pakcik, kami ini bukan cuma mirip. Kami ini memang asli."

Ochobot tiba-tiba keluar dari penyamarannya, melayang mendekati Pakcik Nizam.

Wajah Pakcik Nizam agak memucat, namun masih takjub, "Kalau yang ini… pasti robot buatan Jepang ya? Benar-benar mirip dengan Ochobot–"

" **Harimau Bayang!"**

" **BoBoiBoy Petir!"**

Pakcik Nizam langsung meloncat mundur saat melihat Fang yang mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya dan BoBoiBoy yang mengeluarkan kuasa Petirnya.

"Ka-kalian?!" serunya terkejut.

"P-Pakcik Nizam! S-saya bisa jelaskan!" ujarmu. Namun sebelum kamu sempat melanjutkan kata-katamu, BoBoiBoy langsung kembali ke wujud normalnya dan mendekati Pakcik Nizam.

"Maaf Pakcik. Kami tak bermasuk menakuti Pakcik, tapi cuma ini cara supaya Pakcik percaya pada kami," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan wajah menyesal.

BoBoiBoy lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah Pakcik Nizam, "Assalamualaikum, Tuan pencipta…"

"KETEMU!"

"Anas?"

Suara teriakan itu sontak membuatmu menengok ke sumber suara. Kamu melihat sesosok alien kotak dan robot berbentuk tudung saji berlari ke arah kalian–tunggu.

Alien… dan robot?

"Eh, Adu Du dan Probe bahkan datang ke dunia ini?!" seru Ochobot tak percaya.

"BoBoiBoy… akhirnya kami bisa berjumpa denganmu!" ujar Probe yang kini berada di depan kalian.

"Oh… pasti kalian telah bekerjasama dengan Reverse untuk membuat kami berada di dunia ini ya?!" seru Fang garang, "Harimau Bayang! Serang–"

"Eh, tenang dulu! Kami kali ini datang dengan damai! Damai!" sergah Adu Du, "Kami kemari mencari kalian karena ingin mengajak kalian bergabung dengan BoBoiBoy jahat!"

"BoBoiBoy jahat?! Maksudmu Reverse?!" seru BoBoiBoy, "Jangan harap kami akan bergabung dengan penjahat seperti kalian!"

"Hei BoBoiBoy, apa kau tak sadar justru kau yang berada di pihak yang jahat?!" seru Adu Du.

"Pihak yang jahat? Apa maksud–"

"HEI, ADA APA INI?!" potong Pakcik Nizam, "Kelompok _cosplayer_ macam apa kalian?! Bahkan yang ini, dilihat seperti apapun mustahil bisa ber _cosplay_ menjadi alien atau robot semirip ini!"

Adu Du kini menatap Pakcik Nizam dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, "Pencipta kita ini… para dewa yang tinggal di dunia ini… menciptakan kita hanya untuk hiburan!" teriaknya.

"Jadi… semua penderitaan kita… semua luka kita… itu semua hanya untuk bersenang-senang! MEREKA SEMUA TERTAWA DI ATAS PENDERITAAN KITA!"

 **DEG!**

Kata-kata Adu Du sukses membuat hatimu tercelos.

 _"Saya bukan saya kalau enggak bikin mati karakter yang saya suka di fanfiksi saya. Soalnya, semakin saya menyayangi sesuatu, semakin saya ingin bikin sesuatu itu mati, hilang, bikin saya sendiri berpikiran, oh ini toh rasanya sakit? Ini toh rasanya sakit kehilangan? Saya ingin merasakan perasaan itu terus menerus. /plak"_

 _"Nyahahahahahahaha! Itu dia yang gw suka! Sekarang sih belom kesampaian buat bikin death chara karena arc masih jauh dari rancangan chapter... Banyak cara buat bunuh chara fanfic. Bakar, Tusuk, Penggal kepalanya, Bekukan, Setrum dan masih banyak lagi. Lebih mantap lagi kalau ngebunuhnya pakai gaya Fatality, Tebas perutnya lalu penggal kepalanya. Itulah contoh klasik untuk bunuh cara bagi penggemar chara death."_

" _Nulis angst itu ena~"_

Kamu bisa merasakan tatapan BoBoiBoy, Fang, dan Ochobot ke arah kalian. Kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahkmu terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan apapun.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Mereka tidak mungkin sejahat itu!" bantah BoBoiBoy.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongi dirimu sendiri, BoBoiBoy," kata Adu Du licik, "Bo-Reverse sudah memperlihatkan kebenaran padamu semalam, jangan coba-coba mengelak…"

Kamu bisa melihat wajah BoBoiBoy mendadak memucat. Kebenaran apa yang Adu Du maksud?

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan dewa yang kejam seperti itu! Probe!" seru Adu Du.

"Baik! **Mode: Mega Probe!"**

"I-INI MUSTAHIL!" seru Pakcik Nizam saat melihat Probe mewujud menjadi robot tempur.

"AAAAAA!" kamu berteriak panik, "T-tunggu! Kalian bilang kalian datang dengan damai kan?!"

"Kami tak datang untuk kalian tahu!" teriak Adu Du, "Probe, serang mereka!"

Probe langsung mengeluarkan berbagai amunisinya dan mengarahakannya ke arah kalian.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" **Tanah pelindung!"**

Sebuah dinding tanah berhasil melindungi kalian dari serangan tersebut. Kamu sendiri sudah jatuh berlutut karena dua hal: Satu, karena syok kau nyaris habis diserang Probe; Kedua, karena suara teriakan barusan.

 _Jadi efek teriakan banci Papa Zola itu bukan editan ya?_

Berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut, kamu dengan tubuh gemetar keluar dari dinding tanah itu. Kamu hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat BoBoiBoy dan Fang sedang bertarung dengan Adu Du dan Probe.

"Hei, kamu!" Pakcik Nizam dengan tubuh gemetaran langsung menarik kerah bajumu kasar.

"Sebenarnya orang gila apa yang kau bawa kemari hah?! Apa mereka mutan atau semacamnya?! Dan kenapa mereka memanggilku dengan pencipta?! JAWAB!"

Kamu yang kagok dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Pakcik Nizam menjawab dengan gugup, "Maaf, Incik… saya tahu Pakcik panik… tapi mereka memang benar-benar tokoh yang Pakcik ciptakan… saya tak bohong!"

"Lelucon ini tak lucu tahu–!"

"Apa dinding tanah ini lelucon Pakcik?! Apa ledakan dan bentrokan di sana itu lelucon Pakcik?!" teriakmu, "Ini semua memang asli, Pakcik Nizam! Ini juga bukan ilusi! Percayalah!"

Pakcik Nizam tampaknya terlalu syok untuk membalas. Dia perlahan melepas cengkraman dari kerah bajumu dengan tangan gemetar.

" **Tumbukan padu!"**

" **Seribu tendangan laju!"**

Kalian sontak menengok ke arah pertarungan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat sosok berwarna pink dan kuning melesat cepat menghantam Adu Du dan Probe, membuat mereka langsung KO.

Adu Du yang terkapar di tanah hanya bisa bangkit langsung memerintahkan Probe untuk kabur, "Aku akan kembali, BoBoiBoy!" teriaknya sebelum mereka pergi dan menghilang.

Sepertinya BoBoiBoy dan Fang ingin mengejar mereka, tapi tampaknya terlalu kaget karena melihat dua sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul membantu mereka

"Yaya? Ying?"

* * *

 **TBC or Disc or DELETE or MOVED**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ngeri2 sedap, tanggal 21 udah UKK segala… padahal niatannya minimal tiga chapter kudu publish sebelum UKK… yakin gak ya bisa kesampaian… *author galau***

 **FYI, Nizam Razak itu pengisi suaranya Papa Zola lho… /plak**

 **Ehm… ada yang harus saya luruskan. Yang dilarang bukan second POV, tapi RPF (Real Person Fiction) dan di fic ini saya menampilkan Nizam Razak dan para kru Monsta lainnya. Cuma sebagai tokoh pembantu, soalnya saya sendiri juga gak tau orang aslinya kek gimana (Boro2 pernah ketemu, ikut kuis BBB aja belum pernah /plakk) jadi maafkan klo OOC…**

 **Fic ini just for fun. TOLONG JANGAN TERSINGGUNG PAKCIK NIZAM! JANGAN BATALKAN RILIS EPISODE 19 HWEEEE AMPUNI SAYA! *digebukin***

 **Dengan begini, harus segera pindah lapak ke wattpad sebelum dibanned (meski kemungkinan kecil karena jarang digubris. Padahal model Q &D aja bertebaran). Tapi sebelum itu, saya masih publish satu chapter lagi kok.**

 **P.S: Yang bener itu Pakcik atau Incik sih? Saya bingung...😵😵😵**

 **Sekian A/N saya kali ini ^^**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

Pakcik Nizam memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kamu tahu dia memerlukannya, karena dia perlu waktu untuk mencerna fakta yang tak masuk akal di hadapannya.

Terutama fakta Yaya dan Ying, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membantu mereka mengalahkan Adu Du dan Probe.

"Wow... minuman ini enak sekali!" seru mereka bersamaan saat menyeruput _milkshake_ yang ada di cafe ini.

Pertarungan tadi menyebabkan keributan dan kerusakan yang tidak sedikit di taman KLCC, membuat polisi berdatangan. Kalian langsung lari dan memutuskan beristirahat sementara di cafe yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Yaya, Ying, terima kasih sudah membantu kami tadi..." ujar BoBoiBoy.

"Sama-sama!" seru Ying, "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi setelah 'BoBoiBoy' yang berambut putih itu memisahkan kita sewaktu misi di Planet Gurunda–!"

"Eh, jadi begitu ceritanya?!" potongmu terkejut. Pasalnya, kamu tak tahu seperti apa kejadian ini jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka.

"Siapa orang ini, BoBoiBoy?" tanya Yaya sambil melihatmu bingung.

"Dia ini (YN), dia yang membantuku sewaktu pertama kali aku terdampar di dunia ini," jawab BoBoiBoy singkat.

"Dunia? Bukannya ini Malaysia ya?" tanya Yaya.

"Ini memang Malaysia, tapi berbeda," jelas Fang, "Tempat ini adalah 'dunia para dewa', di mana disini kita ini cuma tokoh kartun."

"Dunia para dewa?!" seru mereka terkejut.

"Penjelasannya panjang, Yaya, Ying," ujar Ochobot, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini lah pencipta sekaligus dewa kita, Pakcik Nizam Razak." Jelasnya sambil memperkenalkan Pakcik Nizam.

Pakcik Nizam mengangkat kepalanya, "Terima kasih sudah mengenalkanku pada mereka, Ochobot–"

 **Pipipipipip–**

"Sebentar, ada yang menelpon," ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil mengambil ponselnya, "Anas menelponku?"

 **Pip!**

"Assalamualaikum, Anas?"

 _'Waalaikum salam, Nizam… a-aku minta maaf karena tadi menertawakanmu karena menuruti pesan aneh itu…'_

"Yelah… tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu, Anas. Foto itu memang nyata, benar-benar nyata–"

 _'Sekarang aku percaya itu memang nyata, Nizam. Karena… aku telah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…'_

"Kau melihatnya?! Di mana?!"

Kata-kata Pakcik Nizam sukses membuat kalian penasaran.

 _'Aku melihat Gopal, keluar dari dalam layar komputerku saat aku iseng menonton episode 18 di Animonsta Studio…'_

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

"Oh... jadi ternyata orang-orang ini adalah pencipta kita, ya?" ujar Gopal paham sambil melahap camilan.

 _Dia santai sekali sih..._

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Pakcik Anas, Pakcik Nizam langsung memesan taksi dan membawa kalian semua ke Animonsta Studio.

Oh, Seandainya kondisinya lebih baik, kamu pasti sudah berteriak kegirangan. Namun kali ini, kamu hanya duduk dengan canggung sementara Pakcik Anas bersama Pakcik Kee dan Pakcik Safwan mengamati BoBoiBoy dan keempat temannya dengan seksama.

"Ini rasanya tak masuk akal... rasanya mustahil..." gumam Pakcik Kee tak percaya.

"Tapi sayangnya, ini benar-benar nyata..." ujar Pakcik Anas geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anas, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa keluar dari komputermu?" tanya Pakcik Nizam.

"Jadi begini..." Pakcik Anas mulai bercerita, "Waktu itu, aku hanya sedang iseng menonton ulang episode 18. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh. Tapi tiba-tiba saja filmnya tampak rusak, lalu pemandangan berubah menjadi Gopal seorang diri melawan BoBoiBoy Reverse –aku sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa muncul di kartun– lalu... tahu-tahu Gopal sudah muncul di hadapanku..."

"(YN), apa yang kau alami juga begitu?" tanya Pakcik Nizam padamu.

Kamu mengangguk lemah.

"Yaya, Ying, Fang, BoBoiBoy, Ochobot, kalian sebelum berada di sini, kalian juga bertemu dengan Reverse, kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Pasti Reverse yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini!" seru Ying, "Untuk apa dia membawa kami ke dunia ini?! Apa Pakcik tahu?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu. Kami saja tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini," ujar Pakcik Nizam menggeleng.

"Tapi bukannya Reverse juga ciptaan Pakcik?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak, bukan kami yang membuatnya," jawab Pakcik Kee, "Tampaknya dia adalah karakter sekunder dari BoBoiBoy."

"Karakter sekunder?" tanya BoBoiBoy heran.

"Karakter pengembangan dari karakter aslinya," jelas Pakcik Anas singkat.

"Lalu apa tujuan dia membawa kita ke sini? Hmm... Apapun itu, aku harus berterima kasih karena makanan disini sangat enak!" ujar Gopal santai sambil memakan camilan lagi.

"Ish, kenapa berterima kasih Gopal?! Dia membawa kita ke sini pasti untuk niat jahat! Tak mungkin cuma untuk makan!" omel Yaya.

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanya Gopal.

"Anu... Boleh aku mengajukan pendapat?" tanyamu sambil mengangkat tangan canggung.

"Boleh saja," ujar Pakcik Kee singkat.

"Uhm... Aku sebenarnya pemikiran soal ini... tapi ini cuma pendapat, entah benar atau tidak..." ujarmu ragu.

"Tidak apa, ceritakan saja!" seru Ying.

Kamu mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai berbicara, "Aku pernah membaca sebuah komik fantasi. Di situ diceritakan tokoh antagonis dalam cerita itu ingin membunuh seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di dunianya agar dia punya cukup energi untuk 'menjebol' batas antara dunianya dengan dunia 'dewa'nya. Di akhir cerita, si tokoh protagonis berhasil membujuk sang antagonis untuk menghentikan rencananya, dan menggantinya dengan sekadar membuat 'lubang kecil' pada pembatas tersebut agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan dewa mereka..." jelasmu panjang lebar.

"Reverse... bisa saja menggunakan teori yang sama, bukan?" ucapmu pada akhirnya.

Suasana yang mendadak hening membuatmu semakin canggung.

"Eh... maaf, itu cuma teori bodoh, lupakan saja!" serumu malu-malu.

"Tidak, (YN)," ujar Ochobot, "Teorimu itu walaupun aneh, tapi masuk akal. Itu menjelaskan kenapa aku mendeteksi 'retakan' di langit dunia ini."

"Retakan?!" seru kalian terkejut.

Ochobot mengangguk lalu menampilkan proyeksi langit malam, sepertinya diambil pada malam pertemuanmu dengan BoBoiBoy. Di gambar langit itu terlihat sebuah garis kecil bercabang, sekilas tampak seperti petir.

"Waktu pertama kali tiba di dunia ini, aku diam-diam ke meng _scanning_ dunia ini. Retakan ini tampaknya kecil kan?" Ochobot lalu mengganti gambar menjadi langit siang hari, di mana menara KLCC terlihat disitu. Yang janggal adalah, garis bercabang itu bertambah banyak, bahkan tampak terhubung.

"Tapi setelah kemunculan Adu Du, Probe, Yaya, dan Ying, retakan ini bertambah banyak kan? Sepertinya semakin banyak orang dari dunia kami yang datang kemari, retakan itu akan semakin besar," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu... apa yang terjadi jika 'retakan' itu 'pecah'?" tanya Fang.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi kemungkinan besar, jika retakan itu berhasil pecah, maka kedua dunia akan bergabung dan mengakibatkan kekacauan yang berujung kehancuran dua dunia," jawab Ochobot berspekulasi.

"H-hancur?!" seru Pakcik Anas terkejut.

Pakcik Nizam menghela napas, "Ini ternyata lebih genting dari yang kukira..."

"Pakcik, ada tidak yang bisa Pakcik lakukan?!" seru Gopal yang mulai panik, "Pakcik kan dewa, jadi pasti Pakcik punya cara untuk menghentikannya kan?!"

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara," ujar Pakcik Kee, "Walaupun bagi kalian kami ini dewa, kami ini cuma manusia biasa. Kami tak punya kuasa seperti kalian," jelasnya.

"Tapi... Pakcik semua adalah pencipta kami kan?" tanya Yaya, "Apa Pakcik punya kuasa untuk mempengaruhi kami?"

"Mempengaruhi?" tanya mereka bertiga heran.

"Iya! Kalau Pakcik adalah pencipta kami, pasti Pakcik bisa memperkuat kami! Seperti menambah kuasa atau semacamnya!" jawab Ying.

"Hmm... Betul juga!" sahut Fang, "Pakcik pasti bisa membuatku lebih populer dari BoBoiBoy kan?!"

"Pakcik juga bisa membuatku makin tampan dan keren kan?!" sahut Gopal.

"Ish, di saat seperti ini kalian malah meminta hal begituan..." sindir BoBoiBoy yang dibalas cengiran mereka berdua.

"Mempengaruhi ya?" gumam Pakcik Anas, "Itu sepertinya bisa dicoba! Bagaimana kalau kita akan mencoba aktifkan kuasa cahaya BoBoiBoy?" serunya antusias.

"Kuasa cahayaku?!" seru BoBoiBoy terkejut.

"Yap, kuasa elemen ketujuh, yaitu kuasa cahaya dari Sinarbot!" jelas Pakcik Nizam.

"Sinarbot? Bukan dari Ochobot?" tanya BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Itu berasal dari skrip yang rencananya akan menjadi penutup dari serialmu musim ini," jelas Pakcik Kee, "Kau akan bertemu dengan Sinarbot saat Lanun Angkasa menyerang TAPOPS."

"TAPOPS akan diserang oleh para Lanun Angkasa?!" seru Fang terkejut.

"Ah... maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak memberitahu kalian. Memberitahu masa depan kalian bukan sesuatu yang baik," ujar Pakcik Kee menyesal.

Fang menghela napas. Tampaknya agak tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu tapi tetap menerimanya.

"Baiklah, mengaktifkan kuasa cahaya ya?" gumam Pakcik Nizam, "Kita akan mulai dari desainnya. Anas, apa desain BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang waktu itu masih ada?"

"Masih, tapi... rasanya kalau hanya gambar dua dimensi tampaknya tidak akan berpengaruh," kata Pakcik Anas, "Kita harus memiliki desain yang memiliki grafik yang sama dengan kartun aslinya."

"Tapi Anas, episode terakhir itu masih belum selesai, jadi gambar utuhnya belum ada," jelas Pakcik Kee.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh bagian animasi untuk membuat desainnya," simpul Pakcik Nizam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pembuatan desainnya akan agak lama," jelas Pakcik Nizam pada kalian, "Kalian tidak keberatan menunggu kan?"

.

.

.

Kamu menarik napas panjang saat melihat BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya kini sedang berdiskusi di ruang istirahat setelah Pakcik Nizam, Pakcik Anas, dan Pakcik Kee menyuruh mereka menunggu disini.

"BoBoiBoy..." kamu dengan perlahan mendekati BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya.

"(YN)? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh, (YN). Wajahnya tampak sedih. Ada apa?" tanya Ochobot.

Kamu mengepalkan tanganmu. Di satu sisi kamu tak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi di sisi lain, kamu merasa inilah saatnya.

 _"Jadi… semua penderitaan kita… semua luka kita… itu semua hanya untuk bersenang-senang! MEREKA SEMUA TERTAWA DI ATAS PENDERITAAN KITA!"_

"Aku..."

Saatnya mengakui semua dosamu.

 _"Dan saya sama seperti Penulis A. Semakin aku jatuh hati pada suatu karakter semakin aku berambisi untuk menyiksanya. Semakin terobsesi untuk memberi takdir kejam, membuatnya lenyap dan hilang. Tapi terkadang aku juga memikirkan reader yang butuh asupan fanfic happy ending kok. Aku tidak selamanya seperti itu. Walaupun seringnya begitu/?"_

 _"Um... Gimana ya... Aku sendiri punya kecenderungan aneh buat nyiksa karakter-karakter yang paling aku sayang, sih... Jadi, makin sering disiksa, tandanya makin sayang~~"_

 _"Tapi nulis angst itu emang ena~"_

"AKU MINTA MAAF!"

Kamu membungkuk rendah ke arah BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, (YN)?"

"Soal kata-kata Adu Du yang mengatakan kalau dunia ini menciptakan penderitaan untukmu hanya untuk bersenang-senang... Itu sebenarnya benar... Semuanya benar!" teriakmu mengaku.

"Di dunia ini... Ada sebuah tulisan yang bernama fanfiksi... Itu merupakan cerita 'perluasan' dari cerita asli yang diciptakan oleh para penggemar. Kau yang merupakan cerita juga tak luput dari 'perluasan' itu, BoBoiBoy..."

Kamu menjelaskan hal tersebut sambil terisak-isak, sesekali menyedot ingus dan menyeka air matamu.

"Di... Di fanfiksi itu... Banyak yang membuat cerita di mana kau menderita, BoBoiBoy... Entah disiksa, dibuat terluka, diberi takdir yang kejam, dan lain sebagainya... D-dan... Aku suka membacanya, aku juga suka membuat cerita seperti itu, BoBoiBoy... Aku merasa bergairah saat membuatnya!" kamu mengatakannya dengan keras sambil menutup mata. Tak berani melihat ekspresi mereka.

Kamu kembali terisak, "Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku suka dengan hal seperti itu... Aku pernah menanyakan tentang hal ini di sebuah forum pembuat fanfiksi... Dan mereka bilang mereka juga mengalaminya... Mereka juga bilang mereka sangat menikmatinya..."

Kamu lalu diam, matamu lalu membuka untuk menatap mereka berenam. Mengharapkan reaksi berupa kata-kata.

Mereka semua terdiam. BoBoiBoy menatapmu dengan mata terbelalak. Kamu yakin perasaannya saat ini sedang campur aduk, antara bingung, takut, marah, dan lain sebagainya.

"Jadi... (YN), kau... Senang melihatku menderita?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan suara tertahan.

"TIDAK!" teriakmu tiba-tiba dengan mata melebar, "Senang membaca dan menulis cerita seperti itu bukan berarti membuatku senang melihatmu menderita!"

"Misalnya... Sewaktu dulu kau terlambat datang ke rencana perkemahan teman-temanmu... Saat kau merasa sedih karena gagal sebagai seorang teman... Aku juga merasa sedih... Aku merasa sesak dan kecewa... Aneh kan? Padahal aku suka membuatmu menderita di fanfiksiku... D-dan gara-gara itu... Aku... AKU MERASA SANGAT MARAH PADA TEMAN-TEMANMU!"

Suaramu meninggi, kamu menatap Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang dengan penuh emosi, "KENAPA KALIAN MENYALAHKANNYA KARENA TERLAMBAT?! AKU TAHU KALIAN JUGA KESAL KARENA DIA BERULANG KALI TERLAMBAT... TAPI APA KALIAN TAK MENGERTI KALAU DIA BARU SAJA MENGERJAKAN TUGAS SEBAGAI PAHLAWAN?! KENAPA KALIAN ENAK-ENAKNYA BERSANTAI SEMENTARA BOBOIBOY KELELAHAN BERTUGAS SEBAGAI PAHLAWAN?!"

"Hei, T-Tenang dulu–!"

"LALU ARTI DARI JAM TANGAN YANG MELINGKAR DI TANGAN KALIAN ITU APA?! KALIAN INI PUNYA KUASA KAN?! KALIAN INI PAHLAWAN JUGA KAN?! KALIAN INI TEMAN BOBOIBOY KAN?! TAPI KENAPA KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANTU BOBOIBOY?! KENAPA KALIAN SELALU BERGANTUNG PADANYA?! Kenapa... Kenapa..."

Kamu yang telah berteriak meluapkan semua emosimu mulai memelan, air matamu kembali mengalir lalu kamu menangis terisak-isak.

 _Tunggu._

Mendadak kamu mengerjabkan mata.

 _Aku ini ngomong apa sih?!_

Kamu langsung membekap mulutmu dengan perasaan nervous. Ya ampun...perkataan tadi itu benar-benar absurd!

Tapi karena itu mencurahkan segala perasaanmu, kamu tidak menyesal, "K-kalau kalian marah padaku... Aku tidak keberatan! Ayo, hajar saja aku!"

Kamu menutup matamu. Bersiap menerima apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

"(YN)... Tolong jangan marahi teman-temanku seperti itu..."

 _Eh?_

Kamu membuka matamu. Kamu melihat wajah BoBoiBoy yang kini tampak agak merah, terlihat antara malu dan menyesal.

"Soal waktu itu... memang aku yang salah. Aku sudah sepuluh kali mengingkari janji. Aku yang membuat rencana, tapi malah aku yang melanggar. Siapapun yang dikecewakan 10 kali dengan alasan yang sama juga pasti marah, kan? Jadi, aku yang salah karena terlalu sibuk sebagai pahlawan, sampai-sampai melupakan teman-temanku –eh?!"

BoBoiBoy terkejut saat tiba-tiba kamu memegang bahunya erat. Kamu menatap mata BoBoiBoy lekat-lekat.

"Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu, BoBoiBoy!" serumu, "Yah, sudah kubilang aku tahu kau memang salah, tapi tolong jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah pendosa!"

Kamu lalu menarik tangan BoBoiBoy pelan, mengelus jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku mungkin memang tak tahu apapun, karena aku hanyalah penonton. Tapi… dulu... sewaktu aku menonton episode 16 musim 3, saat debut BoBoiBoy Api... banyak di antara para penggemar yang berpikir... kalau sebenarnya... kau menderita karena menjadi pahlawan..."

 _"Tapi, Api bocah banget suer. Saking bocahnya, sampe sadar kalau Boboiboy itu sendiri sebenernya masih kecil. Ya ampun, masuk remaja aja belum (kadang aku lupa dia itu masih SD!), kasian banget nih anak. Polisi sama tentara dimana sih? Masa yang diandelin anak kecil begini? Kesian banget kan? Kayaknya, hahaha (ketawa miris), si kartunis juga sadar, makanya episode ini dibuat. Ngegambarin kalau ternyata, iya TERNYATA, selama ini, Boboiboy juga menderita."_

"Kami pernah berpikir... seandainya waktu itu kau tidak mendapat kuasa... kau mungkin akan menjadi anak biasa. Tak perlu kelelahan menjadi pahlawan, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Adu Du, tak perlu mengecewakan teman-temanmu soal janji, dan lain sebagainya. Makanya aku sempat heran, kenapa Adu Du tidak ditangani polisi atau tentara saja?" jelasmu sambil tertawa miris.

"Kami kasihan padamu, karena kamu yang mulanya hanya ingin liburan terpaksa menerima takdir sebagai pahlawan. Kami kasihan padamu yang menanggung semua beban sebagai pahlawan sedangkan teman-temanmu enak-enaknya bersantai, padahal... Ah, pokoknya..."

Kamu lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menyalahkan dirimu. Aku juga minta maaf kalau kata-kataku terkesan menghina teman-temanmu. Aku hanya... menyampaikan semua pemikiran para penggemarmu yang kulihat di internet, termasuk pemikiranku juga... Aku mengatakan ini semua karena aku–tidak, kami semua menyayangimu, BoBoiBoy. KAMI SEMUA MENCINTAIMU!" serumu sambil memeluknya makin erat.

"Tapi... kenapa... justru kami senang menyiksamu? Padahal... Kalau mencintai seseorang... harusnya kita mengharapkan kebaikan bukan? Aku tak tahu kenapa kami begini... jadi... maaf... aku minta maaf..."

"(YN)..." BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba balas memelukmu. Membuatmu terkejut.

"Terima kasih untuk semua kata-kata itu... aku tak begitu paham... tapi aku... aku sangat senang..."

Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu dengan wajah terkejut. Matamu yang sembab menatap BoBoiBoy yang tersenyum tulus padamu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"BoBoiBoy..." Ochobot dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba mendekat, raut wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf, BoBoiBoy..." kata Ochobot, "Padahal aku yang beri kau kuasa, tapi aku justru yang kecewa karena kau menggunakan kuasamu yang kuberikan. Aku merasa bersalah..."

"Kam juga minta maaf soal itu, BoBoiBoy. Waktu itu... kami memang kesal karena kamu melanggar janjimu lagi. Karena, biar bagaimanapun... melanggar janji itu tidak baik..." ujar Yaya pelan.

"Iya, padahal aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tetap lupa. Tapi... aku juga yang salah karena tidak mengingatkanmu lagi setelah kau memberantas tiga Rob itu hehehe. Jadi aku minta maaf ya..." sahut Gopal.

"Dan... Ehehehe, kata-kata kami sepertinya kelewatan, ya? Kami minta maaf..." ujar Ying menyesal.

"Uhm... lagipula..." Fang berhenti sebentar, mengarahkan matanya ke tempat lain, tampaknya agak malu, "Sewaktu kau akan mengajak kami memancing sotong bersama Papa Zola, kupikir... kau layak mendapak kesempatan lagi..."

 _K-kenapa aku malah merasa mereka sedang ngeles mencari alasan sih?!_

Kamu menggertakkan gigimu. Rasanya mulutmu sangat gatal ingin mendamprat mereka lagi.

"Sudah, tak perlu minta maaf."

 _Lho? Eh?_

 _EEEEEHHHHH?!_

"Semua itu kan sudah terjadi. Tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi..." ujar BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum.

Kamu melihat BoBoiBoy dengan wajah takjub. Entah kenapa reaksinya bisa langsung memadamkan amarahmu.

 _"Entahlah, karena ini film anak2 jadi dibutuhkan karakter percontohan mungkin? Jadi Boboiboy di sini adalah tipe good guy and a good friend..."_

"HWAAAAAAAAA KAU MEMANG TERLALU BAIK BOBOIBOYYYYYY!"

"(YN)! S-sesak! A-aku tidak bisa bernapas!" seru BoBoiBoy serak saat tiba-tiba kamu kembali memeluknya dengan pelukan beruang sambil menangis meraung-raung.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: DIKETIK DI TENGAH UKK SODARA2! Sebenarnya masih mau lanjut, tapi saya udah gatel pengen publish, jadi dipotong deh syalalalala~~**

 **Jujur, aku ngetik ini sambil nahan nangis. Fyi, semua kalimat yg cetak miring itu benar2 saya ambil dari pemikiran sesama fans yang luar biasa di internet. Dan soal nanyain ke forum, itu benar2 saya lakukan di grup FFn World.**

 **Kalau ada yang kesindir, mohon maaf. Itu sebenarnya nyindir diri sendiri juga. Tapi... aku tetap suka menyiksa Dek Boy.** **maafkan aku hweee *digebukin*** **(BBB: Dasar Author sadomasokis -_-)**

 **Setelah melewati banyak pertimbangan. Saya akhirnya memutuskan tetap dipublish di FFn, tapi sekalian juga di Wattpad. Kalau ada yang pengen baca versi wattpad, nanti cari saja di akun saya, Shaby-chan. Versi sana ada beberapa tambahan gambar lho... XD**

 **P.S: Komik fantasi tentang dimensi itu saya ambil dari komik Magi: Labirinty of Magic**

 **P.S.S: Yang bener itu Pakcik atau Incik sih? Saya bingung...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

Kamu mengelap bekas air mata di pipimu dengan lengan bajumu.

"Ah, rasanya lega juga habis menangis!" kamu tersenyum sumringah.

Namun, sekejap senyum itu menghilang dari wajahmu. Kamu lalu berpaling ke arah Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang.

"Anu... sekali lagi aku minta maaf, soal kata-kataku..."

"(YN), kau tak perlu minta maaf, memang kami yang salah–"

"Tidak," kamu memotong perkataan Yaya, "Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah kalian..."

Kamu menengok ke arah jendela, memandang langit yang mukai berwarna jingga. Pertanda hari sudah mulai mendekati senja.

"Kebanyakan cerita –termasuk cerita kalian... memiliki jalan cerita di mana para karakter bergantung pada karakter utama, yaitu kau, BoBoiBoy..." jelasmu, "Jadi kenapa kalian selalu bergantung pada BoBoiBoy, itu karena kalian... memang dibuat seperti itu."

Mereka berempat tampak terperangah mendengar penjelasanmu.

Fang berdecih, "Dunia ini aneh sekali... kalau saja bisa, aku tidak ingin dibuat bergantung dengan BoBoiBoy!" keluhnya.

Kamu menghela napas, "Jangan khawatir, kerjasama tim tetap ada, cuma... yah, namanya juga bintang utama, BoBoiBoy harus dibuat lebih bersinar ketimbang yang lain. Tapi..." kamu tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katamu.

"Tapi apa, (YN)?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

 _Tapi tanpa mempedulikan bahwa semakin terang suatu bintang, maka umurnya semakin pendek..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Cobalah tempatkan karakter utama Anda pada situasi batas yang nyaris mustahil untuk ditanggungkan, maka Anda akan melihat sosok seperti apa dia." –A.S. Laksana, dalam buku_ _Creative Writing_

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

"Sebenarnya… sewaktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Reverse… dia memperlihatkan sesuatu yang aneh padaku."

Kata-kata BoBoiBoy langsung membuatmu tersentak.

"Apa yang dia perlihatkan padamu BoBoiBoy?!" tanya Ochobot penasaran.

BoBoiBoy menunduk, tubuhnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba gemetaran. Kamu meneguk ludah. Apapun itu, pasti bukan hal yang baik.

"Dia memperlihatkanku sebuah bayangan –yang rasanya sangat nyata... Di mana aku dirantai dan disiksa. Lalu muncul seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Ejo Jo yang meminumkan... racun padaku."

Yaya dan Ying mengeluarkan jerit tertahan, mata Fang membelalak, Gopal berteriak ngeri.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat, "Apa bayangan yang kulihat itu... merupakan cerita 'perluasan' bernama fanfiksi, (YN)?"

Isi perutmu terasa terbalik, "Y-ya... kurasa aku pernah membaca fanfiksi yang bercerita tentang itu... entah di mana..." jawabmu pelan.

BoBoiBoy kembali menunduk, "Dia bilang, itu adalah alasan kenapa aku... harus membenci dunia ini..."

Ochobot langsung memegang bahu BoBoiBoy, "Jangan biarkan dia mempengaruhimu, BoBoiBoy! Itu pasti tipu muslihatnya!"

Kamu dengan perasaan kalut mencoba bertanya, "Lalu... dengan semua hal yang kalian lihat hari ini... apa kalian memang 'membenci' dunia ini?"

 _Mereka tidak akan membenci dunia ini... kan?_

"Aku mana mungkin membenci dunia ini!" seru Gopal, "Makanan disini kan enak, mana mungkin aku membenci tempat yang menyajikan makanan enak seperti dunia ini!"

Yaya mengangguk, "Aku juga rasanya tak punya alasan untuk membenci dunia ini."

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Yaya! Orang-orang disini juga sepertinya bukan orang jahat!" sahut Ying.

"Tapi... aku masih kesal orang-orang di dunia ini sengaja membuat aku bergantung dengan BoBoiBoy..." gumam Fang, "Tapi lepas dari itu, dunia ini bukan tempat yang buruk."

BoBoiBoy masih terdiam. Tampak ragu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

 _Pasti BoBoiBoy terguncang akibat 'bayangan' itu... Ah, jadi merasa bersalah..._

"BoBoiBoy... kalau kau memang membenci dunia ini... A-aku tidak keberatan–"

"Aku rasa... aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia ini terlebih dahulu, baru akan menyimpulkan."

 _Yah, setidaknya itu bukan kata 'iya, aku membencinya...'_

"Oh iya (YN)," Ochobot tiba-tiba berbicara, "Memangnya cerita fanfiksi tentang kami seperti apa sih? Siapa tahu dari situ kita bisa mendapat petunjuk tentang Reverse."

Kamu langsung berpikir, menggali semua informasi yang ada di kepalamu.

"Fanfiksi itu... singkatnya, di sana kalian itu seperti aktor yang memainkan banyak cerita khayalan penggemar," jelasmu, "Sebenarnya tidak terbatas pada fanfiksi, ada juga fanart–gambar buatan penggemar– atau komik buatan penggemar..."

"Lalu cerita apa saja yang kami mainkan dalam fanfiksi, gambar, atau komik itu?"

"Bermacam-macam. Yang paling sering kutemui sih... cerita di mana pecahan elemen BoBoiBoy hidup sebagai saudara kembar. Jujur, itu cerita favoritku," ceritamu sambik nyengir.

"Oh... aku tak pernah membayangkan pecahanku menjadi saudara kembarku. Pasti menyenangkan!" ujar BoBoiBoy antusias.

"Halah, yang ada malah tambah rusuh," celetuk Fang.

"Hei!"

"Genrenya juga bermacam-macam. Ada fantasi, kriminal, slice of life dengan bumbu humor, dan cerita romansa antara BoBoiBoy dan Yaya, Fang dan Ying, dan–umph!"

Kamu langsung membekap mulutmu. Kamu merasa nervous karena keceplosan mengatakan hal fatal. Perasaan itu semakin kuat saat melihat reaksi mereka.

BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Fang, dan Ying, masing-masing dari mereka saling bertatapan lalu langsung memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Fyuh, untung saja aku tidak dijodohkan dengan siapapun..." ujar Gopal lega.

 _Kamu senang jadi karakter yang jarang dipakai di fanfiksi, Gopal?!_

"Ish, (YN)! Kami kan masih anak-anak! Mana boleh cinta-cintaan!" seru Yaya malu.

"Hiiyyy... itu menjijikan tahu! Aku tak mau!" seru Ying jijik.

 _Ayolah Yaya... umur 14 tahun kan wajar mengenal cinta– TIDAK! TIDAK! SADAR (YN), SADAR!_

"GYAAAAAAA Tenang dulu tenang dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" teriakmu gelagapan.

 _Ya ampun... baru disebutkan pair yang paling 'wajar' saja reaksinya sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka tahu ada pair ekstrim seperti BoBoiBoy homoan dengan Fang, Elemental BoBoiBoy homoan seperti HaliTau, atau Yaya dibuat harem dengan seluruh elemental BoBoiBoy?!_

 _TOLONG JANGAN BIARKAN KAPALKU KARAM YA TUHAAAAANNN!_

"Ehem..."

Sebuah suara deheman pangsung membuat kalian semua menengok ke sumber suara.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi saya ingin memberitahu kalau desain BoBoiBoy Cahaya sudah siap. Ayo ikut aku," ujar Pakcik Kee yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Mereka seolah melupakan percakapan tadi lalu pergi mengikuti Pakcik Kee.

 _Oh, Pakcik. Kau memang seorang dewa! Kau telah menyelamatkan kapalku hari ini!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Waaahh... Terbaiklah! Jadi ini kuasa cahaya aku?!" seru BoBoiBoy kagum saat melihat gambar print A4 BoBoiBoy Cahaya.

Di tengah ruangan ini, semuanya sibuk melihat desain final BoBoiBoy Cahaya. Bajunya berwarna putih bersih, lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan topi yang menghadap depan dengan sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri, tanpa kacamata.

Pakcik Noriman, ketua bagian animasi, terkekeh, "Pertempuran melawan Kapten Vargoba di Stasiun TAPOPS dan Sunnova Station membuat BoBoiBoy berhasil–"

"KYAAAAAA GAMBARNYA KEREN SEKALI!" teriakmu kegirangan, "Pakcik, bolehkah saya meminta softfile-nya? Saya janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun! Ya ya ya ya?!"

"Maaf, tak boleh. Ini untuk kejutan," tolak Pakcik Nizam.

"Kumohon... pliss... aku janji gambar ini hanya akan jadi asupan pribadi... saya tidak akan melakukan spoiler atau semacamnya... sumpah... demi apapun..." ujarmu sambil memelas, tak lupa memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

Pakcik Nizam terdiam, lalu menghela napas, "Baiklah, tampaknya kau bisa dipercaya setelah semua ini. Noriman, nanti kau kirimkan padanya ya..."

"T-terima kasih, Pakcik!" serumu sambil membungkuk.

"Awas nanti jalau disebar, nanti jangan harap bisa menonton animasi BoBoiBoy lagi..." ancam Pakcik Noriman, tapi dengan nada bercanda.

Meski terdengar bercanda, kamu tetap merinding, "Saya janji tidak akan menyebarkan... kalau iya, saya akan makan biskuit Yaya 100 toples..."

"Eh? Biskuitku?" Yaya tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" teriakmu, tak mau mengambil resiko memakan biskuit Yaya sekarang, "P-pokoknya, kita sebaiknya menguji kuasa cahaya BoBoiBoy!"

Fang menatap gambar BoBoiBoy Cahaya dengan curiga, "Apa dengan gambar BoBoiBoy Cahaya ini sudah cukup untuk bangkitkan kuasa cahaya?"

"Harusnya cukup," jawab Pakcik Anas, "Segala informasi tentang BoBoiBoy Cahaya –kekuatan, teknik bertarung, dan sifat– sudah kami buat jauh-jauh hari. Dengan gambar ini, konsep BoBoiBoy Cahaya harusnya sudah lengkap."

Ochobot meng _scanning_ tubuh BoBoiBoy, "Tapi... kuasa cahaya masih belum aktif..."

"Sudahlah Ochobot, tak usah repot-repot memeriksa," kata Gopal, "Kuasa para dewa mana mungkin dideteksi olehmu! Ayo BoBoiBoy, coba kau aktifkan kuasa kau sekarang!"

"Baik!"

BoBoiBoy menarik napas panjang. Mulai bersiap.

Semuanya menahan napas saat BoBoiBoy mengangkat tangan dan jam kuasanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kuasa elemental! **BoBoiBoy Cahaya!"**

 **KRIIK KRIIK**

 **KRIIK KRIIK**

 **Gubrak!**

Semuanya pun langsung pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Haduh... kenapa masih tidak berhasil sih?!" seru Ying kesal sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan desainku?" tanya Pakcik Noriman sambil mengamati gambarnya.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas kecewa, "Kenapa dengan kuasa dewa sekalipun, kuasa cahayaku belum bisa keluar?"

"Tahu tuh, mungkin mereka memang sengaja mempersusah kuasa kau untuk–adow!"

Kata-kata (sindiran) Gopal langsung terputus saat kau tiba-tiba menjitaknya, "J-jangan seenaknya menghina penciptamu dong!"

Kamu lalu beralih ke BoBoiBoy, "Sabar BoBoiBoy, mungkin ini karena BoBoiBoy Cahaya memang belum muncul di serial aslinya, makanya begitu–"

"OH, BETUL JUGA! (YN), kau jenius!" seru Pakcik Kee tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kamu menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Semua ini sebenarnya baru sebatas konsep! Kuasa ini mungkin baru akan aktif jika konsep ini sudah dibagikan dan diterima oleh para penggemar!" jelas Pakcik Anas membuat hipotesis.

Pakcik Nizam mengangguk paham, "Masuk akal, penggemar merupakan kunci kesuksesan dari sebuah cerita. Jadi kita pasti memerlukan 'penerimaan' dari mereka semua..."

"Tapi... bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan 'penerimaan' itu, Pakcik?" tanya Yaya.

"Yang paling bagus adalah memunculkannya di seri animasi kalian. Kami sudah merencanakannya, tapi episode itu masih belum selesai," jelas Pakcik Kee, "Atau mungkin memberikan spoiler dengan mengunggah gambar ini ke media sosial."

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi Pakcik, cepatlah unggah!" seru Gopal.

"Ish, kau ini! Kami tidak bisa melakukan spoiler sembarangan! Nanti ceritanya jadi tidak seru!" sergah Pakcik Noriman.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa aktifkan kuasa cahaya BoBoiBoy?" tanya Ying.

"Tenang saja," ujar Pakcik Nizam, "Episodenya akan selesai dalam beberapa minggu. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya–"

Brak!

Kata-kata Pakcik Nizam terputus saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka, menampakkan seorang satpam yang napasnya terengah-engah.

"Tuan... Tuan Nizam..."

"Hei, ada apa? Kau terlihat panik," tanya Pakcik Nizam.

"Memangnya... memangnya disini sedang ada teroris atau semacamnya, Tuan?! Kenapa di depan sekarang ada pasukan anti teror bersenjata lengkap yang memaksa masuk?!"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Kamu duduk dengan perasaan cemas bersama BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya yang berwajah tegang. Pakcik Nizam, Pakcik Anas, dan Pakcik pun ikut serta.

Di hadapan kalian duduk beberapa orang berpakaian jas rapi. Wajah mereka yang kaku membuat mereka tampak berwibawa. Orang-orang itu juga ada di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan, saling berhadapan sehingga meja dan kursi di ruangan ini (termasuk yang kamu duduki) membentuk formasi segi empat.

 _Ini dia yang kutakutkan..._

Salah satu dari orang di depan, seorang pria paruh baya mulai berdiri dan berbicara.

"Nama saya Najib, ketua dari dewan darurat penanganan bencana khusus."

* * *

 **TBC or DISCONTINUED**

* * *

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! \\(^o^)/ *telat woi***

 **Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau nanya sama readers. Seperti yang saya bilang di chapter awal, saya pengen fic ini udah sampe chapter tertentu sebelum kemunculan BoBoiBoy Cahaya. Dan ternyata, BoBoiBoy Cahaya udah muncul sedangkan masih kurang 3 chapter untuk chapter yang saya tentukan T_T jadi saya GAGAL! *gegara saya males ngetik juga sih...***

 **Jadi, saya sempat pertimbangkan buat DISCONTINUE fic ini, karena nantinya fic ini bakalan melenceng dari dunia nyata. Yah, gak melenceng amat sih, cuma nanti... momennya gak dapet TT_TT**

 **Jadi, apakah readers masih menginginkan fic ini lanjut? Atau disc? Saya tunggu di kolom review ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Demigod

Kamu duduk di ruang resepsionis Monsta Studio dengan lemas. Matamu melirik ke arah jendela, di mana di luar sana terdapat banyak tentara yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Untung saja Pakcik Nizam sudah mengarang cerita kalau ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa,jadi para karyawan tak perlu panik. Meski begitu, keberadaan para pasukan tersebut membuat banyak karyawan tak nyaman, sehingga di sini hanya tersisa beberapa karyawan yang lembur atau semacamnya.

 _Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka masalah BoBoiBoy dan Reverse sampai membuat Pemerintah Malaysia turun tangan secara langsung. Yah… ini sudah jadi tugas mereka sih…_

Memori tentang pertemuan dengan para anggota 'Dewan Darurat Penanganan Bencana Khusus' mulai berputar di kepalamu.

.

.

 _Tuan Najib, pria baruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ketua, mulai menekan tombol yang mengaktifkan layar proyektor._

" _Beberapa hari yang lalu, Badan Meterologi mendeteksi gangguan gelombang radio dan medan elektromagnetik yang yang penyebabnya tidak diketahui, dengan total kejadian hingga hari ini sebanyak 10 kali. Setelah kejadian yang pertama, pemerintah mendapat banyak laporan mengenai penampakan sosok misterius."_

 _Layar lalu menunjukkan foto yang kamu kenali pernah muncul di berita, berita pertarungan Angin dan Reverse di taman waktu itu. Hanya saja, foto itu tampaknya sudah mengalami penajaman ribuan kali sehingga tampak lebih jelas._

" _Penyelidikan awal menunjukkan sosok yang tampak seperti_ cosplayer _tersebut memiliki ciri dari karakter animasi BoBoiBoy Galaxy buatan Monsta Studio. Meskipun demikian, kemunculan karakter fiksi yang berkekuatan super di dunia normal sangat tidak masuk akal. Curiga dengan hal tersebut, pemerintah memutuskan membentuk divisi rahasia yang terdiri dari orang-orang dari berbagai departemen guna menanggulangi masalah ini."_

 _Layar kini menampilkan pemandangan taman KLCC yang yang rusak di beberapa tempat, berlanjut dengan rekaman CCTV di mana kamu dan Pakcik Nizam terlihat di situ._

" _Lalu hari ini, kami menerima laporan kerusakan tak lazim di taman_ Kuala Lumpur City Centre _. Penampakan Tuan Nizam Razak di kamera CCTV membuat kami memutuskan mengambil tindakan untuk terjun langsung ke Monsta Studio."_

 _._

 _._

"Yah, untunglah waktu itu aku maupun Pakcik Nizam tidak disuruh membayar kompensasi perusakan properti umum…" gumammu lega.

.

.

" _Jadi kalian berenam, BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Ochobot. Tokoh sentral dari serial animasi BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Jadi kalian merupakan buatan Monsta Studio ya?" mata Tuan Najib tertuju pada mereka._

 _Kamu sedikit berjengit. Entah kenapa kamu agak tidak suka dengan kata 'buatan'._

" _Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Najib," Pakcik Nizam tiba-tiba berdiri, "Mereka bukan benda. Tolong jangan menganggap mereka demikian."_

" _Baik, saya mohon maaf, ini adalah situasi yang belum pernah kami alami sebelumnya," ujar Tuan Najib sedikit menyesal, "Jangan khawatir, meskipun mereka sebenarnya fiksi, tapi keberadaan mereka tak terbantahkan disini. Dewan_ _sudah sepakat agar mereka mendapat hak asasi yang sama dengan manusia."_

" _Kembali ke topik pembahasan. Kami tidak memiliki informasi tentang lawan BoBoiBoy Angin di taman tersebut. Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentangnya?"_

 _._

 _._

Kamu memijat kepalamu, sedikit pusing mengingat reaksi dewan saat mendengar penjelasan Ochobot soal Reverse dan hipotesis penghancuran dinding dunia.

.

.

" _Ini betul-betul serius…"_

" _Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan!"_

" _Tunggu, hipotesis tersebut belum tentu benar, kita masih harus mengkaji hal tersebut lebih lanjut."_

" _Sebelum itu, kita harus menekan media untuk tidak menyebarkan hal ini. Rencana penghancuran dinding pembatas antar dunia hanya akan menimbulkan kepanikan besar…"_

" _Tapi Ahmad, itu tidak mudah. Kau sendiri tahu terlalu banyak melakukan rekayasa media akan membuat masyarakat kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap pemerintah!"_

 _Tuan Najib memukul meja beberapa kali, menyuruh mereka tenang, "Rapat kali ini akan di-break sementara."_

 _Dia pun beralih ke arah kalian, "Sementara itu, kami ingin melakukan wawancara intensif kepada kalian semua. Mohon kerjasamanya."_

 _._

 _._

Kamu mendengus kesal sambil menyenderkan punggungmu ke sofa, "Kenapa sih mereka begitu khawatir! Aku mana mungkin diincar!"

.

.

" _Dikarenakan kau mungkin saja diincar, (YN), untuk sementara kau menunggu dulu di Animonsta Studio yang sudah dijaga oleh pasukan khusus hingga kami memastikan tempat tinggalmu aman."_

" _Eh?! Lalu bagaimana dengan BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya?!"_

" _Kami masih ingin melakukan pemeriksaan intensif, seperti fisik dan mental. Kami juga harus mencarikan tempat tinggal untuk mereka. Tuan Nizam dan yang lain perlu kami libatkan pada rapat selanjutnya, untuk mendapat lebih banyak informasi."_

 _._

 _._

Jujur, tubuhmu rasanya lelah sekali hari ini. Ingin rasanya kamu mandi (meski kamu penganut ajaran 'jangan mandi, hemat air') dan merebahkan tubuhmu di kasur yang empuk.

Kamu lalu membuka ponselmu, senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirmu saat melihat gambar BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang baru saja dikirim oleh Pakcik Noriman. Sedikit hiburan setidaknya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Kamu sontak mengangkat kepala.

"P-Pakcik Safwan?!"

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

Kamu meminum minuman yang diberikan Pakcik Safwan dengan perasaan canggung. Rasanya aneh, saat ini kamu sedang berbicara langsung dengan salah satu petinggi Monsta dalam obrolan santai. Sebelumnya selalu ada BoBoiBoy yang membuat suasana ringan.

"Jadi kamu orang yang mengirim pesan aneh ke laman resmi Monsta dan ke akun-akun pribadi staff disini ya?"

Kamu langsung tersedak. Setelah terbatuk-batuk, kamu menjawab, "Saya mohon maaf kalau terkesan aneh dan tidak karena saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan tentang BoBoiBoy pada siapa pada polisi juga pasti tidak percaya…"

"Tapi, saya sendiri kaget kalau ternyata Pakcik Nizam yang datang langsung. Awalnya saya mengira mungkin staff biasa yang akan datang untuk mengecek, atau bahkan tidak akan ada yang datang ke tempat yang saya minta…" lanjutmu.

Pakcik Safwan tertawa kecil, "Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya. Anas dan Kee juga sudah menganggap itu spam tidak jelas. Tapi Nizam, entah kenapa begitu yakin akan hal tersebut lalu mencoba pergi, meski Anas sempat menertawakannya. Tapi begitu kami tahu itu benar-benar nyata –apalagi kejadian Anas dengan Gopal, kami sangat kaget. Dasar, intuisi Nizam kadang-kadang mengerikan…"

"Saya bersyukur, Pakcik Nizam mau mempercayai sebuah pesan aneh yang dikirimkan oleh seorang Demigod seperti saya…" ujarmu pelan.

"Demigod?"

"E-eh… Pakcik Safwan… pernah membaca novel Percy Jackson karya Rick Riordan?" tanyamu gelagapan.

"Belum. Kenapa kau menyebut dirimu seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Di cerita Percy Jackson… Demigod adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah dewa. Mereka adalah para pahlawan yang menjadi pion para dewa. Bertarung melawan monster, menjalankan misi, dan lain sebagainya demi menjaga eksistensi para dewa," jelasmu panjang lebar.

"Sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy, dia menanyakan apakah aku adalah seorang dewa atau bukan. Aku menjawab bukan, karena aku belum pernah membuat cerita yang hebat seperti saya sejauh ini hanya cerita pendek atau fanfiksi yang penulisannya masih saya berpikir… sebutan Demigod cocok untuk saya. Saya suka menonton BoBoiBoy di youtube, mengikuti akun instagramnya, menabung demi membeli komik dan majalah, dan lain sebagainya. Itu seperti Demigod yang menjaga eksistensi para dewa kan?"

Pakcik Safwan mengangguk-angguk paham, "Perumpamaan yang menarik dan betul sekali…"

Kamu tersipu oleh pujian itu. Tapi kamu segera tersentak.

 _Kok aku jadi kayak curhat gini sih?! Gak tahu diri!_

Kamu menundukkan muka diri sendiri atas kata-kata aneh yang entah kenapa langsung keluar dari mulutmu begitu saja.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Pakcik Safwan tiba-tiba.

"Eh… sekitar 17 tahun…" jawabmu pelan.

"Kamu masih punya banyak waktu untuk berkembang, kalau begitu," ujar Pakcik Safwan, "Asal kau tahu, dulu aku, Nizam, Anas, dan Kee juga seorang Demigod sepertimu."

"Kami juga menggemari tokoh kartun seperti Dragon Ball, Naruto, dan Doraemon. Tiap hari pasti selalu menonton filmnya, menabung sedikit demi sedikit hanya untuk membeli komiknya di toko buku, dan lain sebagainya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua itu membentuk sebuah impian, yaitu menciptakan tokoh kartun buatan Malaysia sendiri."

"Mimpi itu mulai terbangun saat kami mulai bertemu di perusahaan animasi _Les'Qopaque_ , di mana kami bekerja sambil mempelajari industri animasi Upin dan Ipin. Kami berempat pun bekerjasama membangun Studio Monsta, dan kemudian menciptakan pun akhirnya bisa sebesar sekarang."

Kamu mendengarkan cerita Pakcik Safwan dengan seksama, terkesima dengan cerita tersebut, "Jadi semua berawal dari mimpi ya…"

"Kau masih bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu, (YN). Teruslah maju selangkah demi selangkah, belajarlah dari yang berpengalaman. Kau mungkin suatu saat nanti bisa naik pangkat dari Demigod menjadi seorang dewa sendiri."

Kamu mengangguk-angguk terasa hangat mendengar nasihat dari Pakcik Safwan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Saya baru ingat kalau Pakcik juga merupakan pendiri Monsta…" celetukmu.

Pakcik Safwan tertawa lalu mencubitmu pelan, "Dasar, mentang-mentang aku tidak se-terkenal Nizam dan yang lainnya, kau jadi lupa ya!" omelnya, tapi kamu tahu dia hanya bercanda.

 **DUAR!**

Suara ledakan itu langsung membuat kalian berdua kaget.

"Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" teriakmu panik.

Kalian langsung menengok ke arah jendela. Terlihat sosok Adu Du dan Probe dengan mode tempurnya menggempur barisan depan para tentara penjaga.

"Akan kubuat para dewa itu menyesal membuatku menderita!" teriak Adu Du.

Salah satu tentara yang tampak seperti komandannya berteriak lantang, "TEMBAK!"

Para pasukan langsung menembakkan timah panas ke arah mereka. Tapi Probe tidak bergeming, peluru tersebut tampak sama sekali tidak melukainya.

Adu Du yang terlindungi di atas Probe tersenyum licik, "Ternyata dewa disini sangat lemah, ya… Probe, hajar mereka!"

"Baik!"

Probe langsung mengeluarkan tembakannya dan menembakkan laser dan misil ke arah mereka.

 **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

"Astagfirullah… mereka tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan Adu Du dan Probe!" seru Pakcik Safwan panik, "(YN), sebaiknya kita segera mengungsi dari sini!"

Kamu menatap pertempuran itu dengan mata terbelalak. Tanganmu yang menyentuh kaca jendela tampak gemetar.

"Muwahahaha! Sakit kan, yang namanya penderitaan itu?! Sekarang, giliranku yang memberi penderitaan pada kalian!" seru Adu Du.

Kamu langsung tersentak mendengar kata-kata Adu Du.

… _memberi penderitaan, ya?_

"Pakcik, saya ada ide untuk menghentikan Adu Du!" serumu pada Pakcik Safwan. Tanpa menunggu reaksinya, kamu langsung melesat dari tempat itu.

"(YN)?! Kamu mau ke mana?!" seru Pakcik Safwan, namun kamu tidak menggubrisnya.

Pakcik Safwan menggertakkan giginya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Nizam soal ini!"

.

.

.

Kamu berlari menyusuri lorong, hingga akhirnya kamu berhasil keluar dari gedung Monsta. Kamu mengendap-endap di antara pepohonan, bersembunyi di antaranya.

 _Saat ini Adu Du dan Probe masih menganggap aku sebagai dewa. Kalau aku bisa mengajak mereka bicara, aku mungkin bisa mengulur waktu hingga BoBoiBoy datang…_

Kamu mendadak bergidik saat melihat para pasukan tadi kini bergelimpangan tak berdaya. Entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Tubuhnmu gemetar. Nyali yang sudah kau siapkan seketika menguap.

"Ke-kenapa aku ke sini sih?! Apa yang kulakukan?! Mencoba bicara dengan Adu Du dan Probe?! Gila!" teriakmu pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu mulai menyesali tindakanmu yang gegabah.

" _Para dewa terikat oleh aturan-aturan purba. Namun seorang demigod bisa pergi kemanapun, menantang siapapun, asalkan dia punya nyali."_

Kamu tersentak saat teringat kata-kata yang kau baca di novel Percy Jackson. Kamu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengusir segala pikiran negatif.

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya…"

Kamu mengepalkan tanganmu. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dalam dirimu.

 _Aku bisa melakukannya, karena aku adalah seorang Demigod! Pion para dewa!_

Kamu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu. Kamu lalu berdiri di hadapan Adu Du dan Probe.

"TUNGGU!" teriakmu.

"Eh?! Siapa kau?!" seru Adu Du heran.

"Incik Bos, bukannya dia ini dewa yang bersama BoBoiBoy waktu itu di taman?" ujar Probe.

"Tunggu, tolong dengarkan–"

"Oh... kau dewa yang waktu itu. Kenapa?! Kau ingin dihabisi ya?!"

"Tidak, aku–"

"Probe, habisi dia–"

"KALAU ADA ORANG YANG MAU NGOMONG DIDENGERIN, DASAR TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!"

Adu Du dan Probe seketika diam.

Sedikit terengah karena berteriak tadi, kamu pun mulai bicara.

"Adu Du, dengar. Mungkin memang benar, kami para dewa selama ini menciptakanmu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi apakah kau tahu, di balik semua kesenangan itu, kami... kagum padamu?"

Kamu bisa melihat mata Adu Du melebar.

"Kau... kau kagum padaku?"

"B-benar!" katamu, "Adu Du, kamu mungkin berada di kasta alien terendah, terusir dari kampung dan planetmu, dan selalu kalah dari BoBoiBoy. Tapi kejeniusanmu luar bisa! Kau bisa membuat banyak benda canggih dari barang bekas, mampu membuat sebuah vacum cleaner di usia tiga tahun, dan bertahan di segala keterbatasan! Itu keren sekali!"

"Lalu kau, Probe. Kau mungkin robot tempur gagal, bodoh, dan ceroboh. Tapi kau sangat setia pada Adu Du! Kaubersedia mengorbankan jiwa dan ragamu untuk tuanmu. Itu... itu luar biasa!"

Kamu menarik napas panjang.

"Adu Du dan Probe. Mungkin kalian memang penjahat dan peran kalian tidak begitu besar, tapi kalian begitu melekat di benakku. Kalian mengajariku untuk bertahan di segala keterbatasan dan tekanan, kalian mengajariku arti dari pengabdian yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin, di luar sana banyak orang yang kagum padamu. Kalian... sudah memberi kami kekuatan untuk hidup di dunia ini..."

Kamu lalu diam. Menunggu reaksi Adu Du dan Probe.

"Huhuhu... aku tak sangka dewa pun kagum padaku..." isak Probe.

Adu Du tampak berkaca-kaca, tapi dia langsung menggeleng, "Itu bohong! Kalian tetap senang kan aku menderita?! Kalian pasti tertawa saat aku dikalahkan BoBoiBoy! Kalian pasti tertawa saat Probe dihancurkan Ejo Jo!"

"Tidak! Maksudku... aku memang tertawa saat kau dikalahkan BoBoiBoy, karena aku memang memihaknya… Tapi aku tidak tertawa waktu Probe dihancurkan tahu! Aku justru menangis!" bantahmu.

"Aku tersentuh saat Probe rela mati demi melindungimu. Hatiku juga terasa hangat saat kau berusaha memperbaiki Probe, mencoba berteman dengan BoBoiBoy, BuBaDiBaKo, dan lain sebagainya. lalu… MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU BETAPA KECEWANYA AKU SAAT KAU KEMBALI MENJADI JAHAT?! Asal kau tahu, BoBoiBoy merasa bersalah tahu! Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkannya?!" lanjutmu.

Adu Du tampak terperangah, tapi dia justru menggeram, "Oh... Jadi kau mau menyalahkan Ibuku ya?!"

Kamu langsung terperanjat.

 _K-kenapa malah nyambung ke sana?! Sial... aku salah memilih topik pembicaraan..._

"Uh... G... G..." kamu menggertakkan gigimu sehingga malah mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"G-G apa?! Kau mau bikang apa hah?!" teriak Adu Du kesal.

"G-G-Gerbong!" jawabmu asal.

"Gerbong?" Adu Du dan Probe mengulangi kata itu heran.

"Kau… kau pasti pernah mendengar istilah, _'gerbong kereta boleh berbeda, tapi ikatan hati tetap sama'_ maksudnya adalah meski jalan hidup telah berbeda, tapi ikatan keluarga tetap ada! Kau dan ibumu mungkin bisa begitu!"

"Hmm... betul juga kata dewa itu, Incik bos–"

 **Bletak!**

Adu Du menjitak kepala Probe.

"Ish, kenapa kau malah setuju dengan perkataan dia–"

"Lagipula," kamu memotong perkataan Adu Du, "Di dunia ini, definisi 'jahat' dan 'baik' sudah tidak jelas. Orang yang dicap bisa saja dianggap baik oleh sebagian orang. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau mungkin bisa begitu, Adu Du. Kau bisa menjadi jahat di mata Ibumu, tapi tetap baik di mata BoBoiBoy!"

"Huh! Aku sudah tak peduli dengan semua itu, itu sudah lewat! Sekarang aku adalah pemburu power sphera paling hebat di galaksi–"

"Meskipun kau tetap menjadi jahat," potongmu lagi, "Kau sudah melakukan satu kebaikan malam ini, Adu Du."

Adu Du dan Probe kembali menatapmu bingung.

"Kau sudah bersedia mendengaarkan semua ocehanku. Kata-kata dari seorang dewa yang sebenarnya belum pantas menjadi seorang dewa. Mungkin bagimu biasa saja, tapi… pembicaraan ini sangat berarti bagiku. Terima kasih, kau sudah mendengarkanku!"

Kamu membungkuk rendah ke arah mereka berdua, berterima kasih. Setelah kembali berdiri, kamu melihat kembali Adu Du, yang ekspresinya sulit terbaca.

"Dasar lemah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan terpengaruh oleh dewa menyedihkan ini, Adu Du."

Suara itu langsung membuatmu merinding. Kamu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Sosoknya perlahan muncul di samping Adu Du dan Probe.

"E-Ejo Jo?!"

Penampilan Ejo Jo tampak ganjil. Postur tubuhnya lebih besar, seperti di episode akhir musim tiga seri lama, tapi dia memakai baju zirah persis yang digunakannya pada debutnya.

 _Alamak, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?!_

Kamu olalu terinagt perkataan Tuan Najib bahwa ada sepuluh kejadian 'gangguan gelombang eelektromagnetik.' Jika satu kejadian mewakili satu karakter, berarti…

"Ejo Jo! Anu… aku… uhm…"

"Kalau kau ingin mencoba mempengaruhiku seperti Adu Du, maka itu percuma," ujar Ejo Jo, "Aku sejak awal sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia para dewa ini. Aku mengikuti semua ini hanya untuk balas dendam pada BoBoiBoy."

 _Cih, dasar villain sejati!_

"HEI! A-aku tidak dipengaruhi olehnya! Aku… aku hanya sedang ingin meladeninya tahu!" bantah Adu Du yang membuat hatimu tercelos.

"Huh, terserah kau saja. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan kau–"

"Anu… aku tak sedang mencoba mempengaruhimu kok," katamu tiba-tiba, "Aku cuma mau bilang… Ejo Jo… badanmu tambah kekar ya?"

 **KRIIK KRIIK**

 **KRIIK KRIIK**

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa para dewa di dunia ini memang harus dimusnahkan," kata Adu Du _poker-face._

 _Sial… gara-gara takut omonganku jadi ngelantur!_

"Tapi… aku tak keberatan kalau aku harus memusnahkan dewa ini," Ejo Jo berjalan maju, sebuah pedang virtual muncul di kedua lengannya.

Kamu mundur perlahan, tubuhmu terus gemetar.

 _Wahai guru killer, maafkan anak muridmu yang tidak bisa mengumpulkan tugas darimu besok…_

" **BoBoiBoy Petir! Pedang Petir!"**

Tiba-tiba saja BoBoiBoy muncul di hadapanmu dengan wujud petir, berdiri di antara kamu dan Ejo Jo, sekali lagi melindungimu.

"Jangan coba-coba menyakiti (YN)!" serunya.

"BoBoiBoy… kamu…" kamu terkejut melihat BoBoiBoy. Kemudian kamu sadar, kamu langsung menengok ke arah Gedung Monsta.

Seperti yang kamu duga, tepat di depan Gedung Monsta, terlihat sebuah portal dengan Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang dengan posisi siap bertarung. Portal teleportasi Ochobot!

 _Syukurlah, aku berhasil mengulur waktu! Dengan ini kita pasti menang!_

Ejo Jo menyeringai saat melihat BoBoiBoy, dia pun mulai mengangkat pedang virtualnya.

"Mari sini kau!"

Dia pun menerjang ke arah BoBoiBoy Petir sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Huh! Marilah!" seru BoBoiBoy Petir sambil turut menghunuskan pedangnya. Hanya tinggal sepersekian detik sebelum pedang mereka saling beradu.

 **Bzzzt!**

"HAH?!"

 **Zrassh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamu jatuh berlutut di tanah. Samar-samar kamu mendengar jeritan tertahan Yaya dan Ying, teriakan ngeri Gopal, dan suara tercekat Fang. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga.

Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu kamu sangat yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun di detik ini semua harapan itu lenyap, digantikan oleh kengerian.

"Ohok!"

BoBoiBoy yang telah kembali ke wujud semula memuntahkan darah segar ke tanah. Perut BoBoiBoy sukses tertikam oleh pedang virtual Ejo Jo.

 _Kenapa… kenapa serangan Petir tiba-tiba gagal? Ah, tadi sekilas… aku melihat pedang milik Petir seperti… hancur menjadi molekul kecil? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang…?_

" **Reverse –kuasa kesepuluh: BoBoiBoy Chemo."**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA maafkan saya telat ngapdetnya TAT**

 **Maklum, sekolah udah mulai jadi saya dapat banyak tugas. Apalagi masih ada tugas penelitian yang gak kelar2. Dan… saya mager ngetik *plakk* masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini?**

 **Btw kata-kata soal gerbong itu sayaa ambil dari novel "Bulan Terbelah di Langit Amerika" karya Rangga Almahendra dan Hanum Salsabila Rais. Itu cuma ngandelin memori, jadi mungkin kata-kata aslinya beda. Hehehe… XD**

 **Edit: Makasih udah dikasih tau ada kata yang salah XD maklum, diketik sambil ngantuk. Nih udah saya benerin, semoga bisa dinikmati ^^**

 **Doakan saya bisa update secepatnya ya! \\(^o^)/**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Saddenest Fate

" **Reverse – kuasa kesepuluh: BoBoiBoy Chemo."**

Kamu melihat sosok Reverse melayang rendah tepat di belakang Ejo Jo. Penampilannya agak aneh, dia memakai sebuah jaket putih ber- _hoodie_ dengan motif heksagram di bagian bawahnya lengkap dengan celana biru dan sepatu hijau. Namun, sebelum kamu dapat mengamati lebih detail, penampilannya telah kembali seperti semula.

 _Jadi dia penyebab serangan Petir gagal barusan? Kuasa macam apa itu?_

"Ukh!"

BoBoiBoy mendorong pedang Ejo Jo, berusaha mencabutnya dari perutnya. Ejo Jo yang menyadari itu terkejut, namun menyeringai. Dia pun mencabut pedangnya dengan perlahan, sengaja menggoyangkan bilah pedangnya agar semakin mengoyak perut BoBoiBoy, tak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitannya yang membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri.

"AARRGGGHH!" teriakan kesakitan BoBoiBoy semakin keras saat Ejo Jo akhirnya mencabut seluruh bilah pedangnya dengan kasar.

BoBoiBoy sempat berdiri selama beberapa detik, menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan darah dari perutnya. Matanya sempat menatap Ejo Jo dan Reverse selama sedetik, sebelum dia terbatuk darah dan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

"BOBOIBOY!" kakimu yang tadinya lemas kembali mendapat tenaga sehingga kamu langsung berlari menghampiri BoBoiBoy. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kamu berusaha menggulingkan tubuh BoBoiBoy selembut mungkin sehingga membuat posisinya terlentang. Perutmu langsung merasa mual melihat kondisi BoBoiBoy dihadapanmu.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Matanya yang tertutup tampak mengernyit, memberitahu bahwa dia sangat kesakitan. Dan yang paling mengerikan, luka di perutnya menganga lebar. Luka itu terlihat sangat nyata, mengingatkanmu pada film-film _gore_ seperti S*W atau semacamnya.

Dengan perasaan kalut, kamu membuka jaketmu lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka BoBoiBoy, syukur-syukur mampu menahan pendarahannya.

 _Siapapun, tolong jangan katakan kalau sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda tadi adalah usus–_

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Ejo Jo tertawa keras, matanya menatap puas darah yang menempel pada bilah pedangnya.

Reverse menyeringai. "Betul-betul manis bukan, yang namanya pembalasan dendam itu, Ejo Jo? Pembalasan atas takdirmu yang sangat tidak adil…"

"Ergh, cairan manusia yang bernama darah itu menjijikan sekali…" ujar Adu Du jijik. "Rasanya aku tak pernah melihat cairan itu waktu aku bertarung dengan BoBoiBoy.…"

"ITU KARENA INI DUNIA NYATA, BODOH! SEMUA BISA TERJADI!" teriakmu, entah kenapa menanggapi kata-kata Adu Du.

"Huh, bahkan dewa sepertimu ketakutan eh? Padahal kau sangat mengharapkan ini terjadi di cerita aslinya…." sindir Reverse.

Kamu memilih diam, meskipun perkataan Reverse sangat menohok hatimu. Kamu memutuskan kembali fokus pada BoBoiBoy, yang kini kembali memuntahkan darah.

"B-BoBoiBoy, bertahanlah…" bisik Yaya dengan suara tercekat. Dia pasti membekap mulutnya untuk tidak menjerit nyeri.

 _Ayolah… pikir, (YN). Pikir! Pikirkan… cari cara agar BoBoiBoy selamat! Pikirkan cara agar aku dapat memperlambat pendarahannya…._

Kammu menunduk, berusaha keras mencari petunjukk dalam kepalamu–

" _ **Azurae Vespera**_ _mengirim sesuatu di_ _ **BoBoiBoy Fanfiction Indonesia."**_

"ITU DIA!" kamu tersentak saat teringat notifikasi tersebut.

Segera kamu mendekati Ying. "Ying, gunakan kuasa _slow-mo-_ mu untuk memperlambat pendarahan BoBoiBoy!"

"Eh?! Tapi–"

"Cepatlah! Kalau tidak, dalam beberapa menit BoBoiBoy akan mati kehabisan darah! Kau bisa melakukannya bukan?!" potongmu cepat.

Ying menatap luka BoBoiBoy dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi… aku belum pernah mencoba memperlambat darah sebelumnya…."

Kamu menghela napas lalu menatap Ying tajam. "Apa kau ingin BoBoiBoy mati, wahai gadis pemalu yang hanya berani berbicara lewat telepon?"

Ying tersentak. Wajahnya memerah, tampak tersinggung dengan kata-katamu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu yang kamu inginkan.

" _Ying dulu 'kan pemalu luar biasa. Setelah dapat power dari Ochobot baru percaya diri dia muncul. Mendadak jadi bawel, lincah, suka lari sana-sini. Rela ke kutub buat nyari es buat BoBoiBoy. Dia paling galak tapi sebenarnya paling care sama BoBoiBoy awww /dijepret"_

"B-baik! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Ying menarik napas, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

" **Kuasa Slow-Mo!"**

Muncul sebuah selubung transparan berwarna kuning yang menyelimuti BoBoiBoy. Gerakan tubuh BoBoiBoy juga terlihat melambat.

"Berhasil! Bagus, Ying!" serumu lega. "Selanjutnya–"

"Jangan lupa masih ada kami!" seru Adu Du tiba-tiba. Probe segera mengeluarkan amunisinya dan menembakkannya ke arah kalian.

" **Pelindung Bayang!"**

Semua serangan tersebut langsung terhalang oleh perisai Fang.

"(YN), cepatlah pergi, bawa BoBoiBoy ke tempat aman!" seru Fang.

Kamu yang kembali tersadar terdiam ragu. "Tapi… kalian bagaimana? Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu cemas.

"(YN), tenang saja. Kau lupa? Kami ini kan pahlawan juga!" ujar Gopal menyakinkan.

Kamu tersentak. Sama sekali tak menyangka Gopal menggunakan kata-katamu sebagai bumerang atas keraguanmu.

Kamu menahan tawa. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berkata keren, Gopal…." celetukmu.

Gopal mendelik, "Hei! Aku kan selalu berkata keren–"

"KALIAN! BERHENTI BERCAKAP-CAKAP!" bentak Fang.

"O-oke!" jawabmu gelagapan. "Yaya, tolong gunakan kuasa _gravity_ -mu untuk membawa BoBoiBoy!"

Yaya mengangguk. Dengan kuasa _gravity-_ nya, tubuh BoBoiBoy melayang beberapa senti dari tanah. Kalian pun berbalik dan berlari menjauh, setelah sebelumnya kamu menyeret tangan Ying.

"(YN)! Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?!" seru Ying yang tampaknya kaget.

"Ying, jika kau terkena serangan, maka kuasa _slow-mo-_ mu akan berhenti kan? Kau harus selalu _stand by_ dengan BoBoiBoy!" jelasmu.

Ying tampak ingin memprotes, tapi dia hanya diam. Akhirnya dia pasrah tangannya diseret olehmu.

Kamu akhirnya membawa BoBoiBoy ke rimbunan pepohonan tempat kamu bersembunyi tadi. Cukup aman, tapi masih cukup dekat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah memastikan BoBoiBoy aman, Yaya segera berbalik, hendak kembali membantu Fang dan Gopal.

"Tunggu, Yaya!" panggilmu. "Aku ada ide untuk mengentikan serangan Adu Du! Gunakan kuasa _gravity-_ mu untuk melempar suatu barang besar ke arah Probe dengan sudut melengkung! Itu akan menghantamnya dari arah samping!"

Yaya menuruti perkataanmu. Dia pun melakukannya, sambil terbang rendah mendekati Gopal dan Fang. Benda besar itu sukses menghantam Probe, membuat serangannya berhenti.

 _Tapi 'barang besar' yang kumaksud BUKAN MOBIL TAHU! Aduh, kalau aku dipaksa ganti rugi gimana…?_

"(YN)! Di sini kau rupanya! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Pakcik Safwan mendadak ada di belakangmu, dengan Ochobot di sampingnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah, dia membentakmu, "Kau bisa terluka tadi! Bahkan terbunuh! Lain kali jangan lakukan hal nekat itu lagi!"

"A-ah… saya benar-benar minta maaf, Pakcik! Saya tidak berpikir sampai situ! Maafkan saya!" katamu menyesal. "Yang lebih penting, BoBoiBoy…."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan di–astagfirullah…" Pakcik Safwan membeku saat melihat tubuh BoBoiBoy di tanah.

"T-tenang Pakcik! Saya sudah perlambatkan pendarahannya! Jadi BoBoiBoy akan selamat!" ucap Ying, meski suaranya terdengar tak yakin.

Pakcik Safwan gemetaran. "Tim medis dari pemerintah baru akan tiba nanti bersama Nizam dan bantuan pemerintah. Tapi… Ochobot, kuasa teleportasimu…."

"Maaf, Pakcik," ujar Ochobot. "Tenaga saya sudah habis untuk memindahkan BoBoiBoy dan yang lain, jadi saya belum bisa menteleport sekarang… tapi… BoBoiBoy…."

Mata Ochobot menatap BoBoiBoy yang berada di selubung _slow-mo_ Ying dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja," ucapmu tiba-tiba.

"BoBoiBoy itu kuat, aku tahu itu."

Pandangan kalian semua lalu mengarah pada pertempuran di depan. Di mana Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang harus berhadapan dengan Adu Du, Probe, Ejo Jo, dan Reverse.

.

.

.

"Aduh…" Probe mengerang pelan sambil kembali seperti semula.

"Huh! Rasakan!" seru Gopal.

Adu Du menggeram kesal. Dia tampak ingin membalas, tapi mendadak isyarat tangan dan tatapan mata Reverse membuat Adu Du mengurungkan niatnya.

Reverse menatap Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang secara bergantian.

"Jadi... kalian yang akan melawan kami, ya? Huh, apa kalian pikir bisa menang sementara takdir menyedihkan yang diberikan dewa melekat pada kalian?"

"Takdir menyedihkan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Yaitu sekeras apapun kalian berusaha, pada akhirnya yang mengatasi masalah adalah BoBoiBoy. Kalian tak lebih dari sekadar _'pelengkap panggung'_. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Kamu dapat melihat Reverse menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Yaya, wajah tak percaya Gopal, dan gertakan gigi Fang. Bahkan Ying yang ada di dekatmu mengepalkan tangan, tampak tak terima dengan perkataan itu.

"Hei, itu tidak benar! Kami... kami selalu membantu BoBoiBoy kok!" bantah Gopal.

"'Membantu', kau bilang," ulang Reverse. "Lebih tepatnya... BoBoiBoy yang menyelesaikan semuanya sementara kalian tak berdaya."

"Yah, dengan kata lain, dengan robohnya BoBoiBoy, kalian tidak mungkin menang melawan kami–"

 **"Harimau Bayang!"**

Fang memunculkan harimau bayangnya, memutus perkataan Reverse.

"Kami pasti akan mengalahkanmu bahkan tanpa BoBoiBoy!" serunya garang.

"Oh, Semangat yang bagus, Tuan _Private Shadow,_ " puji Reverse. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apakah kalian bisa mengubah takdir menyedihkan yang diberikan oleh para dewa..." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang terdapat jam kuasa.

Jam kuasa itu tiba-tiba bersinar, lalu dari jam kuasa tersebut melesat dua cahaya yang langsung melesat ke Adu Du dan Ejo Jo.

Mereka berdua tampak terkejut. Mereka memandang tangan mereka masing-masing, di mana muncul sebuah jam tangan di pergelangan tangan mereka.

"I-ini…."

" **Reverse – kuasa ke 78 dan 82: Manipulasi Tumbuhan dan Jaring Laba-laba."**

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Ochobot tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa Ochobot?" tanyamu.

Ochobot mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Reverse dengan tak percaya, "Dia… dia punya lebih dari 100 kuasa!"

"HAAAAHH?! SERATUS?!" teriakmu tak percaya. "Bagaimana Reverse bisa punya kuasa sebanyak itu?!"

 _Apa ini berarti… mereka tidak punya kemungkinan uuntuk menang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Harimau Bayang! Serang!"

Harimau bayang Fang seketika menerjang ke arah Ejo Jo.

Ejo Jo memandang remeh. Tangannya memunculkan sebuah bola dan langsung dilemparkan ke arah Harimau bayang.

" **Bola Jaring!"**

Harimau bayang tampak tak mempedulikan bola tersebut. Tampaknya dia yakin dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Namun tiba-tiba, bola tersebut membuka serentak dengan isyarat jentikan jari Ejo Jo. Membuat Harimau bayang Fang terjebak dalam jaring bak serangga dalam perangkap laba-laba.

"Hah?! Kuasa apa ini?!" seru Fang tak percaya.

Ejo Jo mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang entah-sejak-kapan-dia-membawanya, lalu menembak Harimau bayang Fang hingga hancur menjadi asap.

Belum sempat Fang membalas, tiba-tiba muncul ribuan jaring laba-laba yang langsung membungkus tubuh Fang hingga menyisakan kepalanya.

Ejo Jo datang mendekatinya, membawa pistolnya. Fang meronta, tapi ternyata jaring laba-laba ini lebih erat dari yang dia kira. Akhirnya Fang tak bisa mengelak saat Ejo Jo menembak beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang meski terselubung jaring, tetap bisa melukainya. Cairan merah menodai benang-benang putih yang melilitnya.

"Fang!" Gopal hendak menghampiri Fang, tapi mendadak kakinya tak bisa bergerak karena telapak kakinya sudah menapak di atas jaring laba-laba yang tampaknya sudah menyebar di tanah sekeliling mereka. Tampaknya hanya Yaya, yang sejak tadi terbang, tidak terkena jaring tersebut.

"Se-sejak kapan…?!" seru Gopal kaget. "Uh, **Tukaran ma–"**

" **Kuasa Manipulasi Tumbuhan!"**

Muncul sebuah akar tanaman yang membelit Gopal dengan sangat kuat, sehingga dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kuasanya.

Adu Du tertawa puas, "Hebat! Kuasa yang sangat hebat!"

Yaya menggeram kesal. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Reverse. Dengan cepat, dia melesat ke arah Reverse.

Adu Du yang menyadari itu segera melesatkan bongkol-bongkol akar ke arah Yaya. Namun Yaya dengan gesit dapat menghindarinya.

"Payah sekali kau, Adu Du!" ejek Ejo Jo.

"Diam kau!" seru Adu Du.

Yaya hanya tinggal berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari Reverse. Dia pun segera menyiapkan tinjunya.

" **Tumbukan Padu!"**

Pukulan itu sukses menghantam bagian perut Reverse. Dia sempat terpental beberapa meter di udara, namun dia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Langsung mengincar pusat ya… kau memang pantas mendapat julukan _Gravity Queen…."_

Yaya terkejut saat melihat penampilan Reverse sudah berubah. Penampilannya didominasi warna abu-abu, dan sebuah _armour_ besi berwarna abu-abu melindungi tubuhnya.

" **Reverse – kuasa ke 21: BoBoiBoy Metal."**

"GYAAAAAAA!" Gopal berteriak kencang saat Probe masuk ke dalam mode tempur dan mengarahkan semua serangannya padanya. Membuat perhatian Yaya teralih.

"Gopal–!"

"Ups, kau lengah, Nona _Gravity Queen."_

Penampilan Reverse berubah lagi. Armournya besinya hilang, jaketnya berubah menjadi berwarna abu-abu tanpa lengan, sebuah lensa menutupi satu matanya, dan tangannya terpasang sebuah meriam raksasa.

" **Reverse – kuasa ke 32: BoBoiBoy Passion."**

 **DUARR!**

Seketika Yaya terpental dan menghamtam tanah yang tidak jauh dari kalian.

"YAYA!" segera kamu mendekat ke arah Yaya. Yaya terlihat mengerang kesakitan. Terlihat banyak bekas seperti luka bakar di tubuhnya, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin muncul di film aslinya.

 _Chemo, Metal, dan Passion. Lalu, kuasa Adu Du dan Ejo Jo. Kenapa itu terasa tidak asing? Dari mana dia mendapat semua kuasa itu?_

"BERANINYA KAU!" teriak Ying sambil menatap Reverse marah. Matanya sempat melihat Yaya, Gopal, dan Fag yang sudah tak berdaya. "Jangan sakiti teman-temanku lagi!"

"Ying, jangan–!" Ying sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan Pakcik Safwan dan langsung menyerang ke arah Reverse.

" **Seribu Tendangan Laju!"**

Reverse kembali berubah. Jaketnya menjadi berlengan panjang dengan warna hitam, dengan motif seperti jam di bagian bawahnya. Kali ini dia memakai syal berwarna ungu. Dia pun mengangkat jari telunjuknya, dan sebuah simbol seperti jam di sekeliling jarinya.

" **Reverse – kuasa ke 29: BoBoiBoy Chrome."**

"Ah! Apa ini?! Kenapa… aku tak bisa bergerak?!" seru Ying terkejut saat tubuhnya seolah membeku di udara. Meski berusaha bergerak, tapi bagian tubuhnya selain kepala tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan waktu di sini?" sindir Reverse. "Adu Du."

"Jangan memerintahku! **Kuasa Manipulasi Tumbuhan!** "

Tiba-tiba sebuah bonggol akar memukul Ying dengan sangat keras. Tak sampai di situ, sebuah bonggol akar lain menangkap Ying langsung membantu tubuhnya ke tanah hingga membentuk kawah.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, Ying–AAAAAAAAHH! EFEK PERLAMBATAN WAKTU YING HILANG!" teriakmu panik saat melihat selubung kuasa Ying yang melingkupi BoBoiBoy menghilang.

Kamu memegang kepalamu panik. BoBoiBoy sekarat. Adu Du dan Ejo Jo mendapat kuasa aneh. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang sudah dirobohkan.

 _Bagaimana sekarang!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!_

Kamu berusaha berpikir, tapi entah kenapa pikiranmu buntu. Segala fakta tadi tampaknya sudah mengaburkan pikiranmu. Apalagi suara deru pesawat jet membuatmu semakin sulit berpikir.

 _Tunggu, deru pesawat jet?_

Kamu melihat ke arah langit. Di sela pepohonan kamu dapat melihat pesawat jet terbang di langit malam. Pesawat itu mengeluarkan sebuah rudal dan menembakkannya ke arah Reverse.

" **Reverse – kuasa ke-35: BoBoiBoy Crystal. Perisai Kristal."**

Dengan cepaat penampilan Reverse berubah kembali menjadi jaket panjang berwarna ungu muda dengan baju dalaman putih. Rudal tersebut menghantam perisai Kristal milik Reverse. Meski perisainya kini rusak, matanya tertuju pada sepasukan militer yang ternyata sudah mengepungnya.

"Bala bantuan ya?"

"Kami peringatkan, kalian sudah terkepung! Menyerahlah!" seru Tuan Najib yang kini berpakaian ala militer.

"Grr… para dewa itu masih belum kapok ya?!" seru Adu Du kesal. Tetapi sebelum Adu Du dapat mengaktifkan kuasa tumbuhannya, ribuan peluru sudah menyerangnya dan pasti sudah melukainya jika saja Probe tidak langsung berubah menjadi mode tempurnya.

"Jangan sakiti Incik Bos!" Probe mengeluarkan senjatanya, bersiap memuntahkan amunisinya.

"TEMBAK!"

 **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, tubuh Probe dihantam oleh tiga buah peluru bazooka –atau rudal anti tank? Apapun itu, pasti cukup kuat hingga Probe harus kembali ke wujud semula dengan mengalami kerusakan.

Ejo Jo tampaknya ingin mengikat tubuh para tentara dengan jaring laba-labanya –dia tak perlu khawatir dengan hujan peluru karena baju zirahnya melindunginya. Jaring laba-labanya keluar dari tanah, membelit beberapa tentara. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menahan tentara lain untuk kembali menembakkan peluru bazooka padanya.

" **Reverse – kuasa ke 37: BoBoiBoy Imaji. Perisai Imaji."**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Reverse berubah. Jaket tanpa lengan berubah menjadi berwarna abu-abu dengan motif berbagai rasi bintang yang bersinar, dengan baju dalaman lengan pendek berwarna jingga. Reverse memnuculkan sebuah kubah transparan tyang dihiasi motif rasi bintang, melingkupi dirinya, Adu Du, Probe, dan Ejo Jo. Tentu saja serangan bazooka tersebut terhalang oleh kubah tersebut.

"Tembaki kubah tersebut hingga hancur!" perintah Tuan Najib.

Para tentara melaksanakan perintah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nizam, An–!"

"Sssstt!"

Kamu menengok ke belakang. kamu melihat Pakcik Nizam, Pakcik Anas, dan Pakcik Kee, sedang berbicara dengan Pakcik Safwan. Pakcik Safwan tampak membawa es batu dan menaruhnya di sekeliling luka BoBoiBoy. Apa dia sudah mengetahui luka BoBoiBoy dari Pakcik Safwan?

"Tunggu, di mana petugas medis?" tanya Pakcik Safwan.

Pakcik Anas menghela napas, "Tuan Najib belum mengizinkan petugas medis masuk, terlalu berbahaya katanya. Percayalah, kami saja kemari setelah menyelinap dari penjagaan para tentara…."

"Tunggu, apa?! Bukannya petugas medis itu ada di–!"

"Uh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita membawa BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya ke tempat aman!" seru Pakcik Nizam.

"Tapi… Pakcik! Ying, Gopal, dan Fang masih ada di depan!" teriakmu.=8 dalam hatimengutuk dirimu kenapa tidak menyadari mereka masih ada di sana. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka terkena peluru nyasar atau semacamnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan serahkan ini pada dia…"

Ucapan Reverse tiba-tiba membuat Adu Du dan Ejo Jo terkejut.

"Dia…?"

Reverse menyeringai, "Dia yang pantas balas dendam atas takdir dunia ini."

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh dari langit, dan mendadak turun seseorang yang mendarat dengan sangat keras, menghasilkan hembusan angin yang membuat serangan para pemerintah terhenti.

"Tidak mungkin…."

"Dia…."

.

.

.

"BORA RA?!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE! XD**

 **Sori lama banget updatenya. Maklum, menjelang UN… TTWTT**

 **Uh, belum terbiasa nulis action, jadi maklumi tulisannya yang ambluradul. Udah gitu PC hobi error plus ngantuk ngetiknya. Duh… -,-**

 **Adakah yang familiar dengan kuasa Reverse? Itu akan dijelaskan 2-3 chapter lagi. Mohon bersabar XD**

 **Yah, saya gak mau ngomong banyak-banyak jadi langsung saja…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Power of Creation (First)

Bora Ra, sosok alien bertubuh besar dengan _armour_ dan palu raksasanya berdiri tegap di hadapan para tentara.

"Jadi ini para dewa yang merepotkan kalian?" komentarnya, "menyedihkan..."

Reverse tidak menanggapi dan kembali ke wujudnya semula. Tapi sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Kamu jatuh terduduk. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan. Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi.

Tuan Najib, meski tampak terkejut namun dengan sigap memberi perintah, "semuanya! Pusatkan serangan pada ciptaan baru ini! Skuadron Harimau, kembali lepaskan misil!"

"Berhenti!" tiba-tiba Pakcik Nizam berteriak, wajahnya seputih kertas. "Dia mustahil dikalahkan oleh kita! Larilah!"

Tuan Najib sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Suara pesawat jet kembali terdengar, menukik tepat ke hadapan Bora Ra. Para tentara juga langsung memuntahkan semua amunisinya.

Tepat saat misilnya diluncurkan–

 **"KUASA LUBANG HITAM!"**

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

Kamu tak mempercayai neraka yang kau lihat di hadapanmu.

Para tentara yang tadinya sangag berkuasa kini bergelimpangan. Semua senjata mereka hancur berkeping-keping, termasuk pesawat jet yang sekarang tergeletak di halaman dalam keadaan terbelah dua. Entah bagaimana nasib pilotnya.

"Hoo... aku dapat melihatnya dari sini. Di sebelah sana, ada peciptaku, bocah BoBoiBoy yang sekarat, dan... Power Sphera."

Suara Bora Ra membuatmu terperanjat. Kamu dapat melihat Bora Ra mulai berjalan mendekati tempatmu berada.

"Ochobot... berapa banyak energimu sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Pakcik Anas. Suaranya bergetar.

"Belum banyak, Pakcik. Tapi–"

"Kalau begitu cepat teleport (YN) dan BoBoiBoy ke tempat yang aman!"

Ochobot terkejut mendengar perintah tersebut.

"Pakcik tak ikut–"

"Energimu takkan cukup untuk membawa kami semua! Cepatlah! Kami... akan baik-baik saja–!"

"Tunggu! A-aku mana bisa meninggalkan Pakcik! Bukannya Pakcik lebih penting?!"

Kamu menyela. Dalam hati merasa tak adil hanya dirimu yang lari sementara para pendiri Monsta dihancurkan oleh ciptaan mereka sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain, rasa takut terus mendorongmu untuk menyetujui perintah Pakcik Anas.

"Hei, kalian sudah puas bersembunyi?"

Kamu terkejut saat melihat Bora Ra tahu-tahu sudah ada di depanmu. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"Luar biasa! Aku bisa menghabisi BoBoiBoy, para dewa, dan mengambil Power Sphera teleportasi! Ini seperti memukul dua–tidak, tiga lalat sekaligus!"

Sungguh, otakmu sejak tadi sudah meneriakkan 'lari, lari.' tapi kakimu sama sekali tak mau bergerak. Lidahmu mendadak kaku, mulutmu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sepertinya Pakcik Nizam dan yang lainnya juga mengalami hal sama.

Matamu sempat melirik ke arah BoBoiBoy, yang masih terbaring tak bergerak di tanah.

 _Di saat seperti ini... biasanya BoBoiBoy akan bangkit dan menyelamatkan bukan? Tapi... sekarang..._

"Kemari kau, Power Sphera!"

Ochobot tiba-tiba tertarik masuk ke genggaman Bora Ra.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Ochobot.

Lalu mata Bora Ra beralih ke arah kalian. "Sekarang... habislah kalian, para dewa!"

 _Jadi… semuanya berakhir di sini ya…?_

Bora Ra langsung mengayunkan palunya.

Kamu hanya menutup mata, yakin bahwa ini adalah hal terakhir yang kamu ingat.

 **"Reverse: kuasa ke -24, BoBoiBoy Strings."**

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kamu kembali membuka matamu.

Gerakan Bora Ra di hadapanmu tampak terhenti. Penyebabnya adalah ribuan senar yang melilit dan mengunci gerakannya. Hal itu membuat Ochobot berhasil melepaskan diri dan terjatuh di sampingmu. Di belakangnya, Reverse berpenampilan dengan jaket abu-abu pendek yang dihiasi dengan motif garis-garis tak beraturan. Pose tangannya cukup untuk menjelaskan siapa pemilik senar tersebut.

 _Reverse… menyelamatkan kita?_

Namun, alih-alih lega justru perasaan tidak enak menggelayuti tubuhmu. Pasti ada udang di balik batu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menghentikanku?!" seru Bora Ra.

"kau itu bodohmu, ya?" tegur Reverse. "Membunuh para dewa memang akan menyenangkan, tapi tak ada gunanya."

"A-apa?!"

Reverse melepaskan ikatan Bora Ra, lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Membunuh para dewa satu per satu hanya akan menciptakan dewa baru. Misalkan tadi kau menghabisi mereka, memang sempat terjadi ketidakseimbangan. Tapi segera aka nada dewa baru yang menggantikan posisi mereka. Begitu seterusnya, sehingga penderitaan kita akan terus berlanjut."

Bora Ra menggeram, "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Tangan Reverse terangkat, jarinya menunjuk ke suatu arah. Gedung kantor Monsta Studio.

"Gedung itu," ujar Reverse, "adalah pusat kekuatan para dewa. Hancurkan itu, maka kekuatan mereka akan hancur selamanya."

Perasaan tidak enak tersebut seketika menjelma menjadi kepanikan.

Baiklah, mungkin kamu sama sekali tidak paham soal konsep perkantoran. Tapi kamu pasti tahu kalau gedung dan segala isi di dalamnya adalah aset penting perkantoran. Jika semua itu hancur, pasti Monsta Studio akan mengalami kerugian besar, lalu bangkrut dan serial BoBoiBoy akan diambil alih studio lain (jika beruntung) atau berhenti selamanya.

 _Sama seperti tujuan Kronos si Raja Titan menggulingkan takhta para dewa di Olympus dalam buku Percy Jackson!_

Kepanikanmu semakin menjadi saat melihat Bora Ra kembali tersenyum.

"Boleh juga…" ujarnya, "Kalau begitu, kuhancurkan saja semuanya sekalian."

Bora Ra mengarahkan tangannya ke langit. Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dia tembakkan.

" **KUASA LUBANG HITAM!"**

Sebuah lubang hitam raksasa muncul di langit. Skalanya mungkin setara dengan lubang hitam yang muncul di adegan klimaks film layar lebar BoBoiBoy yang pertama. Dan itu bukan fakta yang bagus.

"AAAAAAAA-!"

Tubuhmu mendadak terasa ditarik ke atas.

" **Gravity pemberat!"**

Kakimu kembali memijak di Bumi. Yaya (kamu hampir lupa dia ada di dekatmu sejak tadi sejak terkena serangan Reverse), meski terluka, berhasil membuat medan gravitasi yang menahanmu dan yang lainnya.

Tapi untuk berapa lama?

Kamu memandang sekelilng. Semua puing, bahkan bangkai pesawat ikut tertarik ke dalam lubang hitam. Para tantara yang masih bertahan tampak berusaha berpegangan pada benda di sekeliling mereka yang pastinya tak bertahan lama. Anehnya, Reverse, Adu Du, Ejo Jo, bahkan Bora Ra tampak sama sekali tak terpengaruh daya tarik lubang hitam. Apa ini kuasa Reverse?

"G-gedung kantornya…."

Matamu memandang nanar saat melihat sedikit demi sedikit material gedung Monsta seperti pecahan kaca, genteng, bahkan batu bata mulai bertebangan ke pusat gravitasi.

"(YN)! Pakcik! Lihat ke langit!" seru Ochobot.

Kamu mendongak. Hatimu mencelos saat melihat di pinggir lubang hitam tampak sebuah sambaran kilat -bukan, sambaran itu sama sekali tak begerak, tapi sedikit demi sedikit bertambah panjang. Itu persis dengan proyeksi yang diperlihatkan Ochobot waktu itu.

"Kenapa retakan itu bisa muncul sekarang?!" seru Pakcik Kee.

"Reverse… dia akan menggunakan gedung Monsta untuk mendobrak dinding antar dunia!" jawab Ochobot.

Kamu bahkan tak sempat berpikir kenapa dan bagaimana Reverse punya rencana sejauh itu dan apa hubungannya dengan gedung Monsta. Kamu hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, dirimu sudah dilanda keputusasaan.

"Pakcik…."

Suara lirih BoBoiBoy terdengar. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, BoBoiBoy menggenggam lemah baju Pakcik Nizam.

"Cepat… cepatlah lari…" lirihnya putus-putus. "Setidaknya… Pakcik… masih bisa… selamat…."

Pakcik Nizam menggertakkan giginya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak… jangan katakana hal itu, BoBoiBoy!" teriak Pakcik Nizam tiba-tiba.

"Menyuruh kami lari dan membiarkan tokoh yang tidak jelas itu menghancurkan semua yang kami bangun selama bertahun-tahun? Aku tidak ingat pernah membuatmu melakukan hal sepengecut itu!"

Pakcik Nizam, dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun memancarkan api menatap mata BoBoiBoy lekat-lekat.

"Dengar, BoBoiBoy, pahlawan bumi dan pelindung galaksi yang kami ciptakan, tidak akan kubiarkan mati dengan cara seperti ini! Tidak akan!"

Kamu tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu. Dalam hati merasa kagum dengan tekad yang dikatakannya.

BoBoiBoy membalasnya dengan segaris senyum di wajahnya.

"(YN)!" panggil Pakcik Nizam tiba-tiba. "Gambar BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang dikirimkan Noriman padamu, cepat kirimkan pada Anas, Kee, dan Safwan sekarang!"

"Ba-baik!" sahutmu sambil mengambil ponselmu gemetar. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya mereka, tapi kamu tak punya waktu untuk bertanya.

Pakcik Nizam mengambil ponselnya lalu tampak menelpon seseorang.

"Assalamualaikum. Dengar, ini darurat. Cepat berikan _username_ dan _password_ semua akun _fanpage_ BoBoiBoy padaku!"

Tepat saat pesanmu terkirim, Pakcik Nizam menutup ponselnya.

"Anas, kau masuk ke akun _fanpage_ Twitter! Kee, kau akun Facebook! Dan Safwan, kau akun Instagram!" perintah Pakcik Nizam sambil memberitahu nama dan kata kuncinya. "Kita memerlukan penerimaan dari seluruh media sosial!"

 _Tunggu… gambar BoBoiBoy Cahaya… penerimaan… jangan-jangan…_

"Pakcik… mencoba mengaktifkan kuasa cahaya dengan penerimaan?!" serumu tak percaya.

 _Ini gila. Teori penerimaan itu bahkan belum tentu benar. Jika itu gagal-_

"Cuma ini satu-satunya cara, (YN)!" jawab Pakcik Nizam.

Pakcik Anas, Pakcik Kee, dan Pakcik Safwan tampak sibuk dalam menentukan _caption_ dan _hastag_ yang tepat. Tentunya membuat hal tersebut tidak mudah di tengah gaya tarik lubang hitam dan puing-puing yang bertebangan.

"Lagipula, (YN)…" ujar Pakcik Kee tiba-tiba. "Memang sudah saatnya para fans seluruh dunia tahu wujud BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang sebenarnya!"

Dengan satu gerakan kasar, Pakcik Kee menekan tombol unggah. Begitu pula Pakcik Anas dan Pakcik Safwan. Lalu setelah itu mereka berulang-ulang menekan tombol _refresh_ untuk mengetahui perkembangan hasil unggahan.

Menyadari itu, kamu dengan napas tertahan langsung mengecek media sosialmu.

 _Ini memang bukan jam yang ramai, tapi ini belum terlalu malam. Kumohon setidaknya cukup banyak yang aktif!_

.

.

.

 **boboiboy** korang siap jumpa dengan BoBoiBoy Cahaya?

are you ready to meet BoBoiBoy Light?

#boboiboygalaxy #areyouready #shinyboy

disukai oleh **pujakerangajaib, ululululu_lu,** dan 306 lainnya

lihat semua 102 komentar lainnya

 **vegacentauri** wahh! terbaik!

 **kvlk_sogg** SO SHINE!

 **tampandanberani** boboiboy cahaya hensem sangat!

.

.

.

"LUAR BIASA!" serumu kagum.

Jumlah _like, comment, repost, share, retweet,_ dan lainnya naik dengan pesat. Meski tidak sepesat yang kamu inginkan, tapi jumlah ratusan tersebut sudah sangat baik.

"Syukurlah! Kita mendapat banyak penerimaan!" seru Pakcik Nizam lega.

Semuanya lalu menatap BoBoiBoy, yang matanya sudah terpejam. Menunggu sesuatu terjadi dengan napas tertahan.

 _Jika teori itu benar, maka semuanya akan selamat. Tapi… jika tidak…._

 **Bzzt!**

"Eh?! Kuasa Cahaya tiba-tiba aktif!?" seru Ochobot tak percaya.

Kamu terperangah. Kamu dapat melihat jam kuasa BoBoiBoy tampak diselubungi oleh hologram, dan samar-samar simbol kuasa cahaya muncul di layarnya.

 **Bzzt! Bzzt! BZZZZZT!**

Hologram itu merambat hingga menyelubungi seluruh tubuh BoBoiBoy. Membuatnya terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah, lalu tubuh BoBoiBoy terpecah menjadi ribuan hologram kecil.

Tetapi pecahan hologram tersebut alih-alih menghilang, justru bergerak dinamis. Mereka bergerak, membentuk sesosok manusia yang berdiri tegak. Seseorang yang memakai topi yang sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri, jaket, celana dan sarung tangan yang semuanya serba putih.

"Aku… BoBoiBoy Cahaya!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Setelah lebaran akhirnya bisa update juga… OAO**

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! \\(^O^)/**

 **Maafkan Author yang tidak bisa upate dengan lancer. Maafkan Author yang hobinya goleran jadinya ficnya ngaret. Maafkan chapter ini pendek TAT #udahmaafannya**

 **Yep, part ini akan bersambung di chapter selanjutnya! Stay tuned ya! XD**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Creation (Last)

Kamu terperangah, sama sekali tak percaya bahwa teori penerimaan itu memang benar dan terbukti dengan kemunculan BoBoiBoy Cahaya.

BoBoiBoy Cahaya berdiri dengan gagah. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda dari luka tusukan Ejo Jo sebelumnya, seolah luka itu tidak pernah ada. Penampilannya yang dominan putih membuatnya terlihat sangat mencolok. Entah hanya imajinasimu atau apa, tapi sosok BoBoiBoy Cahaya tampak bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Kemunculan tokoh penyelamat di tengah malapetaka dengan teknik yang sangat lebay…" kamu bergumam.

"AKU SUKA!"

Kemudian kamu menampar pipimu sendiri. Ini bukan saatnya untuk fangirlingan!

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

BoBoiBoy Cahaya menengok ke arah Pakcik Nizam. Dia tersenyum mantap, seolah berkata _'serahkan saja semuanya padaku.'_

Menanggapi hal tersebut, Pakcik Nizam balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Majulah, BoBoiBoy!" serunya.

BoBoiBoy Cahaya lalu beralih ke Reverse, yang entah kenapa ekspresi tenang dan meremehkan menghilang di wajahnya. Yang ada justru kemarahan yang tampak tercampur dengan kepanikan.

"Kau…! Cih, **Reverse: kuasa ke-35: BoBoiBoy Crystal!"**

BoBoiBoy Cahaya tiba-tiba saja melesat dengan sangat cepat, dan berada di depan Reverse.

" **Tembakan Optikal Cahaya!"**

" **Perisai Kristal!"**

Seberkas cahaya keluar dari bola mata BoBoiBoy Cahaya, yang langsung menghantam perisai kristal yang baru saja terbentuk. Seperti konsep fisika dimana cahaya mampu dipantulkan dan dibiaskan, serangan itu tersebar oleh perisai kristal ke banyak tempat, membuat beberapa kerusakan.

 **Bzzt!**

"ARGH!" Reverse mengerang keras. Sosoknya mendadak berubah menjadi hologram. Perisainya hancur, membuar serangan BoBoiBoy Cahaya mengenainya secara telak dan menghempaskannya dengan keras ke tanah.

Adu Du menggeram kesal. "Kau ini… **Kuasa Manipulasi Tumbuhan!** "

Bonggol-bonggol pepohonan mulai bergerak ganas, berusaha menangkap BoBoiBoy Cahaya. Tapi dia mampu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Huh, **kuasa jaring laba-laba! Bola jaring!"**

Ejo Jo tiba-tiba melemparkan bola jaringnya. Perhitungan waktunya sangat akurat, karena dia melemparnya tepat di punggung BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang sedang melompat ke belakang. Alhasil BoBoiBoy Cahaya langsung terperangkap dalam jebakan jaring laba-laba tersebut.

"Ukh!" BoBoiBoy Cahaya memberontak, berusaha lepas dari jaring itu tapi sia-sia. Seluruh gerakannya terkunci.

Ejo Jo menyeringai. Dia mendekati BoBoiBoy Cahaya dengan pistol di tangannya.

" **Tembakan Optikal Cahaya!"**

BoBoiBoy Cahaya belum mau menyerah. Dia kembali menembak dengan matanya. Sayangnya serangan itu dengan mudah dihindari Ejo Jo, hanya menggores baju zirahnya saja.

"Usaha yang sia-sia," ejeknya. "Sekarang akan kubuat kau tak berdaya seperti tadi-"

 **Bzzt!**

"UGRH!" Ejo Jo tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut di tanah. Tampak sangat kesakitan. Tubuhnya entah kenapa tampak seperti hologram rusak, layaknya layar televisi yang antenanya tertiup angin. Tidak stabil. Jaring yang mengikat BoBoiBoy Cahaya juga mengalami hal sama, sehingga dia bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratnya.

"Ejo Jo tak berguna! Rasakan ini!"

Bonggol-bonggol tanaman mulai kembali berusaha menangkap BoBoiBoy Cahaya.

" **Tembakan Cahaya!"**

BoBoiBoy Cahaya kali ini menghindar sambil balik menyerang dengan tembakan dari jarinya. Tembakan itu mengenai bonggol-bonggol tanaman Adu Du, hingga akhirnya menggores lengannya.

"Aduh! Cih, kau-"

 **Bzzt!**

"AAAH! A-APA INI!?" Adu Du menjerit, melihat tubuhnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ejo Jo.

"Jangan sakiti Incik Bos!"

Probe dalam mode bertarungnya muncul di antara BoBoiBoy Cahaya dan Adu Du. BoBoiBoy Cahaya mencoba menembak Probe dari jarinya, tapi tidak berefek apapun pada Probe.

"Kau pikir setelah berubah kau jadi kuat?! Jangan sok!"

Bora Ra muncul dengan mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi, siap menghantamkannya pada BoBoiBoy Cahaya. Sekali lagi, dia berhasil menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"AH!"

Suara jerit terdengar di telingamu. Matamu menatap sosok Yaya yang tampak tertarik menuju pusat lubang hitam.

"YAYA!"

Refleks kamu melompat, berusaha meraih Yaya. Kamu berhasil menggenggam ujung syalnya. Kemudian kamu baru menyadari sesuatu.

 _Jika Yaya saja mulai ikut tertarik, bukankah itu berarti medan gravitasinya…._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"(YN)!"

Sesuatu memegang pergelangan kakimu. Pakcik Safwan, dengan satu tangannya yang lain membentuk rantai manusia dengan Pakcik Anas, Pakcik Kee, dan Pakcik Nizam. Hanya saja ujungnya hanya berpegangan pada akar pohon yang terbenam di tanah, itu pun pohonnya tampak mulai ikut tercabut.

" **Jari Bayang!"**

Sebuah bayangan melilit tubuh kalian semua. Fang, yang dengan lukanya masih sanggup menahan kalian, Gopal, Ying, bahkan beberapa tantara. Tapi kamu tahu, dari pucatnya wajah Fang, bahwa dia tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama.

"Ukh, BoBoiBoy! Hancurkan lubang hitam itu! CEPAAT!" teriak Pakcik Anas panik.

BoBoiBoy Cahaya mendengar teriakan itu. Menyadari nyawa smua orang berada di ujung tanduk, dia langsung bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Probe dan Bora Ra. Di puncak Gedung Monsta yang sudah tidak utuh, BoBoiBoy Cahaya memasang kuda-kuda.

" **Tembakan Optikal Maksimal!"**

Seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari kedua bola matanya, menuju pusat lubang hitam. Namun sebelum mencapai tujuannya, berkas cahaya itu justru membelok dan tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam.

BoBoiBoy Cahaya jatuh berlutut, kelelahan. "Ini… belum cukup?"

Hatimu mencelos. Kamu teringat dalam BoBoiBoy The Movie Pertama, lubang hitam Bora Ra dihancurkan oleh kuasa Solar, kuasa tahap dua dari Cahaya.

Kamu menutup mata putus asa. Tanganmu yang memegang syal Yaya (dan ponsel yang rupanya masih di tanganmu) mulai terasa sakit. Begitu pula pergelangan kakimu. Pakcik Nizam tidak mungkin menggunakan 'penerimaan' lagi, mereka sama sekali tak membuat gambar BoBoiBoy Solar.

 _Habislah sudah… kita semua akan mati…._

 **Bzzt!**

"HAH?!"

Hologram tiba-tiba kembali melingkupi BoBoiBoy Cahaya. Penampilannya berubah. Pakaian putihnya muali dihiasi oleh warna jingga. Lidah topi, jaket, dan celananya dihiasi oleh pola-pola rumit. Sebuah kacamata yang juga berwarna jingga menutupi matanya.

"Itu… BOBOIBOY SOLAR?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" teriakmu tak percaya.

 _Ah, tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terkejut!_

"Lakukan sekarang, BoBoiBoy!" teriak semuanya serempak.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Bora Ra mengangkat palunya, tampaknya ingin mengaktifkan kuasanya untuk menarik BoBoiBoy Solar ke dalam palunya-

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Bora Ra tiba-tiba dihujani tembakan. Rupanya berasal dari Tuan Najib dan beberpara tentara lainnya yang di tengah kekacauan ini masih sanggup menyerang Bora Ra. Sedetik kemudian, kamu paham bahwa tujuan Tuan Najib bukan melukai Bora Ra, tapi mengalihkan perhatiannya walau hanya sekejap.

"Sekarang, BoBoiBoy!" seru Tuan Najib.

BoBoiBoy Solar memasang kuda-kuda, matanya mulai bersinar.

" **TEMBAKAN SOLAR!"**

Seberkas cahaya yang berkali-kali lebih terang dan kuat dari sebelumnya keluar dari matanya. Kali ini serangan itu mengenai pusat lubang hitam secara telak. Lubang hitam itu akhirnya pecah, dan hancur menjadi abu.

Daya tariknya mulai hilang, sehingga kamu jatuh berdebam di tanah. Sakit memang, tapi setidaknya kamu masih hidup. Itu yang kamu syukuri. Saat kamu berusaha bangun, kamu melihat BoBoiBoy Solar tampak berjalan ke arahmu.

"BoBoiBoy…" panggilmu pelan. "Itu… itu luar biasa-"

Kalimatmu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja BoBoiBoy Solar mengambil ponsel di tanganmu dan-

 **Cklik!**

"Hehehe, aku memang tampan…."

Otakmu yang masih syok atas semua ini seketika erorr. Kamu hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangmu.

 _Solar… selfie?_

BoBoiBoy Solar mengerjap, seolah dia baru saja sadar. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hah?! Kenapa… kenapa aku jadi narsis begini?!" serunya.

Otakmu mulai kembali bekerja. Setelah paham apa yang terjadi, kamu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Ini pasti karena anggapan para penggemar yang menganggap Solar itu narsis! Makanya sifat itu melekat pada dirimu! Hahaha!"

"Hei! Aku ini tidak narsis tahu!" bantahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali berselfie ria menggunakan ponselmu.

"Uhh! Ini memalukan!" serunya sambil membuang ponselmu.

Kamu memungut ponselmu sambil tertawa. Mungkin karena kepribadian Solar asli masih belum diketahui secara luas, makanya kepribadian Solar di depanmu ini masihlah dipegang oleh BoBoiBoy yang asli.

"Hahaha! Tenang saja, BoBoiBoy. Jika BoBoiBoy Cahaya sudah benar-benar muncul dan sifatnya tidak narsis, maka anggapan itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya!" ujarmu.

BoBoiBoy Solar hanya mendengkus. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Grrr… beraninya!"

Kamu tersentak. Bora Ra tahu-tahu saja sudah ada di dekat kalian.

"Kau… akan kuhabisi-!"

 **Bzzt!**

"Ukh!" Bora Ra jatuh berlutut. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi hologram, sama seperti Adu Du dan Ejo Jo. Padahal BoBoiBoy Solar belum melakukan apapun.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kamu menoleh. Yaya yang sudah dalam posisi duduk menatap kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya juga mengalami hal yang sama, berubah menjadi hologram. Tak hanya Yaya, Fang, Ying, Gopal, Probe, bahkan Ochobot juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tampaknya hanya BoBoiBoy, yang masih dalam mode kuasa Solar yang tak mengalaminya.

"Huh, aku tak menyangka kekuatan penerimaan bisa sebesar ini…."

Reverse bangkit perlahan dari tanahnya. Tubuhnya juga berubah menjadi hologram sama seperti lainnya. Satu tangannya memegang luka dari serangan sebelumnya. Satu tangannya tampak menggenggam sesuatu. Sekuntum mawar putih.

Reverse tiba-tiba saja memakan kelopak mawar putih tersebut.

" **Reverse: kuasa ke-9: Mawar Putih."**

Luka Reverse perlahan menutup. Aroma mawar putih menyebar, yang entah bagaimana memberi ketenangan di hatimu. Tubuh mereka yang tadinya berubah menjadi hologram mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Adu Du, Probe, Ejo Jo, Bora Ra," panggil Reverse satu persatu. "Kita mundur kali ini. Masih belum waktunya kita untuk menghancurkan para dewa."

Mereka tampak tak terima dengan keputusan Reverse. Kamu mengira mereka akan memprotes, tapi mereka hanya diam.

Reverse kemudian beralih ke Pakcik Nizam dan yang lainnya. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu cara untuk menggunakan kekuatan kalian ya… baiklah, kita lihat saja apakah dengan itu kalian dapat menghentikanku."

Sosok Reverse lalu berubah menjadi hologram, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Musuh yang tersisa, yaitu Bora Ra dan Ejo Jo, langsung bergerak pergi dari halaman kantor Monsta. Adu Du, setelah menaiki Probe, dia sempat menatap ke arahmu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya juga pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan.

"Tunggu!" seru BoBoiBoy Solar sebelum mereka benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan. "Jangan pergi-"

 **Bzzt!**

BoBoiBoy Solar mendadak kembali diselimuti hologram. Setelah hologram itu menghilang, BoBoiBoy kembali ke wujudnya semula.

Dengan luka tikaman Ejo Jo di tubuhnya.

 **Brugh!**

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Cepat, paramedis! Rawat semua yang terluka dan hubungi rumah sakit terdekat!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Edisi ngetik SKS ahahahaha…. Adakah yang merindukan saya?**

 **AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA NULIS LAGI INI FIC YEAAAYY HIDUP LIBURAN! XD**

 **Sayang Author cuma dikasih dikasih libur seminggu. Jadi doakan dalam seminggu ini Author bisa aktif nulis terus XD**

 **Makasih sudah menyempatkan chapter ini!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ryocutema

Kamu menutup ponselmu sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Ya ampun, padahal kejadian itu sudah lewat tiga hari tapi masih jadi viral saja…."

Kamu baru saja selesai membaca portal berita online yang memberitakan kejadian di Kantor Monsta. Jujur, kamu kagum bagaimana caranya 'Dewan Darurat Penanganan Bencana Khusus' menutupi kejadian ini. Kejadian itu diberitakan sebagai serangan teroris dan bencana ganjil. Tapi reaksi netizen bermacam-macam. Ada yang langsung percaya, ada yang simpati, ada yang bertanya-tanya, bahkan ada yang membuat teori konspirasi bahwa ada pihak yang ingin merusak Monsta untuk menghancurkan industri animasi Malaysia.

Diam-diam kamu salut dengan Pakcik Nizam. Padahal kamu sendiri terpaksa membolos sekolah sehari penuh karena lelah jiwa dan raga. Tapi Pakcik Nizam masuk sanggup mengadakan konferensi pers. Dia menjelaskan tentang keberadaan tentara, menjelaskan tentang kerusakan Gedung Monsta, dan meminta para penggemar tetap tenang dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya.

 _Setidaknya kita beruntung, tidak ada korban jiwa dari kejadian ini baik dari pihak Monsta atau militer. Dan lubang hitam itu menghisap bangkai pesawat jet. Pasti sangat sulit menjelaskan bagaimana serangan teroris bisa menghancurkan pesawat, yah kecuali mereka membawa pelontar rudal atau semacamnya…._

"Permisi, anda sudah mendapat izin masuk oleh dokter…."

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

"Ah, terima kasih banyak suster…" ujarmu sambil memasukkan ponsel ke tas lalu mengambil sekeranjang buah yang ada di samping kursi tempatmu duduk.

Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah, kamu memutuskan menjenguk BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya yang dirawat di rumah sakit negara. Agak sulit memang, karena keberadaan mereka dirahasiakan. Tapi berkat bantuan dari Tuan Najib (yang hanya luka ringan sehingga bisa langsung bekerja lagi) kamu berhasil mendapat surat izinnya.

"(YN)!"

Kamu yang baru saja masuk langsung disambut oleh Yaya dan Ying yang menyeret tiang infus. Kamu dapat melihat Fang dan Gopal tetap duduk di ranjang mereka, tapi melambaikan tangan menyapa.

Kamar rumah sakit yang mereka tempati tampaknya berkelas VIP. Fasilitasnya lumayan lengkap. Dan di kamar ini terdapat empat ranjang yang bisa dipisahkan dengan tirai.

"Hai, Yaya, Ying…" sapamu. "Ini, aku bawa buah-buahan untuk kalian…."

"Hore, makanan!" Gopal langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan menyambarnya dari tanganmu.

"Gopal!" tegur Yaya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok…" leraimu sambil tertawa kecil. "Kulihat kalian sepertinya sudah mulai pulih, aku senang."

Ying mengangguk, "kata dokter mungkin lusa kami sudah boleh keluar! Kami sudah tidak sabar!"

"Ya, aku sudah bosan ada di rumah sakit terus…" tambah Fang.

Kamu tersenyum kecil. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ranjang disini hanya ada empat? Di mana BoBoiBoy?"

Senyum mendadak menghilang dari wajah mereka.

"BoBoiBoy… masih di ruang perawatan… dia masih belum sadar…" jawab Yaya lirih.

Kamu langsung menunduk muram. Tapi kamu menggeleng cepat, "boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo kita lihat sama-sama!" seru Gopal mengiyakan.

Bersama Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, kalian semua berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang perawatan.

Dibatasi oleh sekat bernama kaca, kamu dapat melihat BoBoiBoy terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Masker oksigen melekat di wajahnya. Selang infus, selang transfusi darah, dan selang-selang lain menempel di tubuhnya. Ada berbagai alat di sampingnya seperti alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan alat lain yang tak kamu ketahui fungsinya. Topi dinosaurus khasnya tergeletak di meja di sampingnya. Yang membuatmu terheran, di samping topinya ada satu benda lagi. Sebuah bola berwarna kuning-hitam yang sesekali mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

"Ochobot…?"

"Dia tidak mau meninggalkan BoBoiBoy. Jadi dokter menugaskan dia untuk mengawasinya," jelas Fang singkat.

Tanganmu meraba kaca yang membatasimu dengan BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy…."

 _Aku sama sekali tak menyangka luka tikaman Ejo Jo bisa berefek separah ini. Kasihan… yah, walau keadaannya saat ini angst-able sekali._

 _Tunggu, jadi begitu penampilan BoBoiBoy tanpa topinya? Oh, rambut putihnya terlihat jelas! Apa aku fans pertama yang beruntung melihatnya secara langsung? Aku jadi ingin mengelus rambutnya! Apa rambutnya lembut-_

 _Hei, kenapa aku malah fangirlingan di saat seperti ini? Dasar otak fans!_

"(YN)…."

Suara Ying langsung membuyarkan lamunanmu.

"Terima kasih, waktu itu kau menyuruhku menggunakan kuasaku untuk memperlambat pendarahan BoBoiBoy. Kalau tidak, mungkin BoBoiBoy takkan selamat. Jujur, aku tak pernah terpikir untuk menggunakan kuasaku untuk hal semacam itu!" katanya.

Wajahmu merona. Dalam hati merasa tersanjung.

"A-ah… tidak perlu berterima kasih…" ujarmu sambil menggaruk pipi malu. "Sebenarnya itu juga bukan ideku. Itu hanya ide temanku di internet…."

"Ide?" ulang mereka tak paham.

"Yah… aku bersama teman-teman penggemar animasi BoBoiBoy sering mendiskusikan tentang kalian dan kuasa kalian di forum penggemar," jelasmu. "Rasanya seru, membayangkan kuasa manipulasi waktumu bisa digunakan lebih dari sekedar cepat-lambat. Seperti mempercepat penyembuhan, memajukan atau memundurkan waktu, bahkan menjelajahi waktu…."

"Wow! Aku tak pernah terpikir untuk mencobanya!" seru Ying antusias, "aku harus berlatih nanti setelah sembuh!"

"T-tunggu! Kurasa kalau hal seperti itu harus mendapat persetujuan dari Pakcik Nizam! J-jadi sepertinya akan sia-sia mencobanya…."

"Huh, kenapa kuasa kami harus dibatasi seperti itu?" ujar Fang kesal.

"Yah… seperti yang pernah diberi tahu… pencipta kalian tidak bisa sembarangan memberi kuasa pada kalian, kalau terlalu banyak kalian malah gagal mendapat 'penerimaan'-"

"Hei, jangan berisik!" tiba-tiba seorang dokter menghampiri kalian.

"M-maaf, dokter…" ujar Yaya.

Dokter itu lalu menghela napas, "kalian datang untuk menjenguk anak ini ya? Tak perlu khawatir. Kalian adalah ciptaan. Kuakui, meski struktur tubuh kalian persis seperti manusia biasa, tapi kecepatan pemulihan sel kalian luar biasa…."

"Hehehe, tentu saja dokter! Kami ini kan super!" seru Gopal bangga.

Kamu terdiam. Kamu berpikir bahwa kenapa mereka bisa sembuh dengan cepat bukan hanya karena tubuh mereka super.

 _Karena kalian sengaja dibuat seperti itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak penyerangan di Gedung Kantor Monsta.

Hari ini, entah kenapa Tuan Najib memintamu datang ke ruang pertemuan rahasia di rumah sakit. Dia bilang ada pembicaraan penting. Memang sejak kejadian itu ada beberapa bawahan Tuan Najib yang menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kuasa Reverse. Kebetulan kamu juga sedang menyelidiki soal itu, mengingat kamu cukup tahu soal seluk beluk fandom _(fans kingdom)._

 _Aku sendiri tak menyangka pengetahuan tentang fandom yang tampaknya tak penting bisa jadi bahan penyelidikan…_

"(YN)!"

Kamu yang baru saja masuk ke ruang pertemuan menoleh. BoBoiBoy, yang duduk di kursi roda sambil memangku Ochobot menyapamu ramah, bersama teman-temannya yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu.

 _Ah, sayang sekali dia menggunakan topinya. Padahal ingin mengelusnya. Sabar, (YN)…._

"Wah, BoBoiBoy!" kamu segera mendekatinya. "Maaf, ya. Aku tidak sempat menjengukmu padahal aku tahu kau sadar di hari kelima! Habisnya sekolah padat sekali…."

"Tidak apa-apa (YN). Yang penting kita bertemu sekarang kan?" ujar BoBoiBoy.

Kamu tersenyum, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku oke saja. Cuma aku harus duduk di kursi roda, mudah-mudahan tidak lama-"

"Assalamualaikum…."

Kamu menengok ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang wanita berjilbab berusia 20-an masuk.

 _Siapa dia? Kelihatannya dia bukan anggota dewan darurat atau bawahan Tuan Najib…._

Ketika wanita itu melihat BoBoiBoy, matanya terbelalak. "Wow, jadi kau benar-benar BoBoiBoy?! Dan Ying, Yaya, Fang, Gopal, kalian sungguhan?! Tokoh film BoBoiBoy Galaxy yang datang ke dunia nyata?! Memang Tuan Nizam sudah menjelaskannya… tapi ini luar biasa!"

 _Dia… staff Monsta?_

"Oh iya, namaku Nurfatin Zulkefli. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kak Fatin…."

Kamu menatap Kak Fatin lamat-lamat. Rasanya mau pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana?

"Lalu kau… sepertinya penggemar yang membantu BoBoiBoy bertemu dengan Tuan Nizam? Uhm… mungkin kau mengenalku sebagai Ryocutema…."

 _Ryocutema… oh!_

"Kak Fatin itu Ryocutema?! Wah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung! Namaku (YN)! Aku sangat uka gambar BoBoiBoy-mu di internet!" serumu antusias.

Kak Fatin tersenyum, "terima kasih… ngomong-ngomong… aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku semuanya jadi kacau begini…."

"Eh? Apa maksud Kak Fatin?" tanyamu.

Kak Fatin terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia berkata pelan, "orang yang menciptakan BoBoiBoy Reverse… adalah aku."

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan ini.

Kamu menganga. Kamu seketika teringat ketika kamu menyelidiki soal Reverse. Kamu menemukan komik buatan Ryocutema tentang Reverse. Kamu hanya mengira itu hanyalah komik biasa yang mengikuti tren BoBoiBoy Reverse. Jadi komik itu adalah perintisnya?

"Kak Fatin… yang menciptakan Reverse?!" ulang BoBoiBoy tak percaya.

Fang tiba-tiba tampak naik darah, "kenapa Kak Fatin menciptakan Reverse?! Kak Fatin tahu berapa banyak hal yang dia lakukan?!"

"Fang… t-tolong tenang dulu-"

"Kenapa Kak Fatin membuat BoBoiBoy versi jahat?! Memangnya Kak Fatin tidak suka dengan BoBoiBoy?!" sahut Ying.

"Reverse sudah melukai kami bahkan merusak Gedung Monsta Kak! Kak Fatin tidak tahu betapa menyeramkannya Reverse?!" sahut Yaya.

"Iya! Jangan-jangan Kak Fatin bersekutu dengan Reverse ya?!" sahut Gopal.

Kak Fatin hanya diam mendengar cercaan itu.

"K-kalian… tenang dulu!" serumu, "Kak Fatin tidak mungkin jahat! Dia-"

"Semuanya, aku minta maaf," ujar Kak Fatin tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kalian marah. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Aku datang ke sini untuk memperbaikinya. Bahkan aku bersedia mendapat hukuman…."

Ekspresi marah menghilang dari wajah mereka, digantikan oleh penyesalan.

"Maaf, Kak Fatin…" lirih BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy. Aku paham…" ujar Kak Fatin.

Suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar. Pakcik Anas, Pakcik Kee (mungkin Pakcik Nizam dan Pakcik Safwan sedang sibuk?), Tuan Najib, dan beberapa bawahannya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Beberapa bawahan Tuan Najib mulai bersiap. Ada yang mengeluarkan laptop, ada yang mengurus kabel, ada yang menyiapkan layar proyektor dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah semuanya siap, Tuan Najib berkata, "Semua sudah datang, ya? Baik, kita mulai pertemuannya sekarang."

Tuan Najib maju ke depan, mulai berbicara. "Selama seminggu ini, aku meminta divisi penyelidikan untuk mencari segala informasi mengenai BoBoiBoy Reverse. Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk (YN) yang bersedia memberi informasi…."

Kamu mengangguk canggung.

"…jadi saya mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk melihat hasil penyelidikan lalu menjelaskan langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya. Ammar, Mail, tunjukkan hasil penyelidikannya."

Dua orang bawahan Tuan Najib maju ke depan, layar proyektor mulai menyala. Kamu mengenalinya. Mereka adalah kepala divisi penyelidikan dan pernah beberapa kali menghubungimu.

"Kami mewakili divisi penyelidikan akan mempresentasikan hasil pencarian kami," ujar Ammar.

"Kami melakukan penyelidikan berdasarkan keterangan para saksi mata di TKP lalu mencocokkannya dengan data yang tersebar di internet. Dari situ, kami menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," lanjut Mail.

Layar proyektor memunculkan sebuah gambar _fanart_ BoBoiBoy

 **BoBoiBoy Chemo by OnChan00**

"Hah?! Kuasa ini… kuasa yang digunakan Reverse untuk menghancurkan pedangku!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"Bukan hanya itu saja," kata Ammar.

Layar proyektor mulai memunculkan berbagai _fanart_ BoBoiBoy.

 **BoBoiBoy Metal by Azro Azizah**

 **BoBoiBoy Passion by kay_mochi**

 **BoBoiBoy Chrome by rra_012**

 **BoBoiBoy Imaji by rra_012**

 **BoBoiBoy Crystal by quqish_**

 **BoBoiBoy Strings by Unknown (pencipta asli tidak ditemukan)**

"Ini semua kuasa Reverse…?!" seru mereka berlima tak percaya.

"Ya, semua kuasa yang digunakan Reverse sejatinya adalah tokoh orisinil buatan fans dari elemental BoBoiBoy. Dengan kata lain, karakter sekunder dari BoBoiBoy." Jelas Mail.

Mereka terperangah.

"Jadi… kuasa manipulasi tumbuhan Adu Du, Kuasa jaring laba-laba Ejo Jo, dan kuasa mawar putih Reverse itu juga karakter sekunder?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak," sanggah Ammar. "Berbeda dari kuasa sebelumnya yang berasal dari fanart, kuasa yang kau sebutkan berasal dari fanfiksi."

Layar proyektor berganti. Kali ini tidak menampilkan gambar, melainkan kutipan tulisan.

 **Good Bye, Ochobot by Lulu Lu Lulu**

"… _kau sudah membantuku bersatu kembali dengan Probe, jadi rasanya tidak adil rasanya jika aku merampas Ochobot darimu.. dan aku juga sudah menggunakan kuasa darinya, lihat ini! Ini jam kuasa_ _ **Manipulasi Tumbuhan**_ _…"_

 **Blaze Devil by Meirin10**

"…' _Hmph… inilah kuasa baru aku._ _ **Kuasa jaring laba-laba**_ _!' ucap Ejo Jo sambil menyombongkan jam tangan kuasa di tangan kirinya…"_

 **Melodi Malam Hari by Widzilla**

"… _doa BoBoiBoy dan sang mawar putih terkabul hingga meluapkan kekuatan yang murni dalam diri gadis tersebut. Pada tiap kelopaknya terdapat harapan yang membangkitkan_ _ **kekuatan penyembuh**_ _…."_

"Tunggu," sela BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba. "Kenapa di fanfiksi Melodi Malam Hari aku ditulis sebagai… gadis?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatmu berkeringat dingin.

 _Aku tidak mungkin bilang itu adalah fanfiksi romansa-fantasi antara BoBoiBoy sebagai perempuan dengan Fang sebagai werewolf kan? Ceritanya memang bagus sih, tapi…._

"Yah, di fanfiksi itu gendermu diubah menjadi perempuan dan kau dipasangkan dengan Fang…" jelas Ammar.

 _KENAPA MALAH DIKASIH TAHU?!_

"Hahaha!" Gopal tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalau BoBoiBoy jadi perempuan bukan BoBoiBoy namanya, tapi GeGeGirl! Iya kan, BoBoiBoy? Eh?"

Kamu melihat baik BoBoiBoy maupun Fang membatu dengan mulut menganga. Sedetik kemudian mereka muntah-muntah.

"Hiyy! Kenapa aku harus jadi perempuan dan dipasangkan dengan Fang?!" seru BoBoiBoy jijik.

"Huek! Siapa yang buat cerita itu?! Dia gila ya?!" teriak Fang.

 _Maafkan aku, Widzilla-senpai. Kapalmu tenggelam…._

"EHEM!"

Suara deheman Tuan Najib membuat seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Simpan keributan kalian untuk nanti," katanya. "Kita punya masalah yang lebih serius dari itu."

"B-baik…" ujar BoBoiBoy dan Fang lirih.

"Ehm, jadi seperti yang dikatakan Ammar sebelumnya..." lanjut Mail. "Sumber kuasa Reverse adalah karakter sekunder dan pengembangan kuasa buatan penggemar. Reverse juga bisa membagi kuasa itu pada karakter yang dia kehendaki. Dilihat dari banyaknya variasi kuasa yang dapat dibuat penggemar, bisa dibilang kuasa Reverse nyaris tak terbatas."

Gopal menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi. "Kalau kuasanya tak terbatas, bagaimana caranya kita mengalahkannya?"

"Tapi bukan berarti Reverse tidak punya kelemahan," ujar Ammar. "Data yang kami dapat dari Ochobot membuktikannya."

Layar proyektor kini menampilkan sebuah lingkaran emas yang kamu kenali selalu muncul saat BoBoiBoy berpecah. Lingkaran itu dikelilingi berbagai simbol yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

 _Reverse tak mungkin berpecah sebanyak itu kan?_

"Perhatikan tepi lingkaran yang ada di sebelah sini."

Layar meng- _zoom in_ tepi lingkaran yang terletak di pojok kiri bawah. Benar saja, berbeda dari simbol lainnya yang bersinar terang, simbol yang ditunjuk berwarna abu-abu dan tidak bersinar sama sekali.

 _Tunggu, simbol itu..._

"Bukankah itu simbol elemental asli BoBoiBoy?" gumammu.

"Lalu berdasarkan laporan tentang pertarungan seminggu yang lalu, kami menemukan petunjuk," jelas Mail. "Pertama, ekspresi Reverse awalnya terlihat tenang. Tapi ketika BoBoiBoy bangkit, dia langsung terlihat panik. Kedua, saat Reverse, Adu Du, dan Ejo Jo terkena serangan BoBoiBoy Cahaya, tubuh mereka menjadi tidak stabil. Sedangkan Probe tidak mengalami apa-apa."

"Dari situ, kami berkesimpulan bahwa kelemahan Reverse adalah BoBoiBoy itu sendiri. Sekuat apapun dia, Reverse tetaplah karakter sekunder yang keberadaannya terikat oleh BoBoiBoy asli. Sehingga jika Reverse atau karakter yang mendapat kuasanya berhadapan langsung dengan BoBoiBoy, eksistensinya akan goyah. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Reverse menggunakan Ejo Jo untuk melumpuhkan BoBoiBoy terlebih dahulu. Dia menghindari pertarungan langsung dengannya," lanjutnya.

"Sebentar," selamu. "Lalu apa penyebab semua karakter selain BoBoiBoy menjadi hologram setelah hancurnya lubang hitam?"

"Ah, itu..." Ammar membetulkan kertas yang dibawanya. "Sebenarnya ini masih berupa hipotesis, tapi kami menduga bahwa waktu itu penerimaan yang didapat BoBoiBoy sangat besar, sampai-sampai menelan penerimaan karakter yang lain..."

Kamu terdiam. Kamu teringat betapa banyak penggemar yang mengeluh kenapa BoBoiBoy selalu menjadi sorotan utama sementara tokoh lain terkesan diabaikan. Kamu sendiri sebenarnya berharap hal itu bisa diperbaiki.

 _Kira-kira Pakcik Nizam tersindir tidak ya mendengar ini?_

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Apa penyebab kenapa BoBoiBoy Solar bisa muncul padahal belum ada publikasi sama sekali?" tanyamu lagi.

"Itu juga masih berupa hipotesis, (YN)," jelas Ammar lagi. "Kemungkinannya ada dua. Pertama, karena pihak Monsta memang berencana memunculkan BoBoiBoy Solar di episode final, sehingga penerimaan mengikuti plot tersebut. Kedua, penerimaan BoBoiBoy Cahaya juga meningkatkan penerimaan BoBoiBoy Solar sehingga dia bisa muncul. Mungkin keduanya benar, tapi masih harus penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang ini."

"Oh, iya. Ada yang harus kami tanyakan kepada Puan Nurfatin mengenai Reverse," ujar Ammar tiba-tiba.

Layar proyektor bergeser ke sebuah lingkaran yang berada di samping simbol petir. Meski bercahaya, tapi tidak ada simbol penanda kuasa apapun di lingkaran itu.

"Ada sebuah kuasa Reverse yang tidak diketahui kuasa apa ini. Kuasa ini tidak memiliki simbol apapun, namun berdekatan dengan kuasa petir yang menandakan statusnya lebih tinggi dari elemental asli. Kami menduga itu adalah kuasa orisinil milik Reverse. Sebagai pencipta Reverse, anda punya spekulasi, Puan Nurfatin?"

Kak Fatin terdiam. Kemudia dia mulai bicara.

"Maaf, Tuan Ammar. Meskipun memang saya yang menciptakan BoBoiBoy Reverse, tapi saya hanya membuat satu konsep sederhana. Yaitu 'BoBoiBoy menjadi jahat'. Itu saja. Lagipula konsep Reverse sudah berkembang jauh di fandom menjadi bermacam-macam, sehingga bisa dibilang... Reverse bukan milikku lagi."

Ammar dan Mail menyimak sembari menulis di catatan mereka. "'BoBoiBoy menjadi jahat' ya? Baiklah, nanti divisi penyelidikan akan mencari tahu tentang pengembangan Reverse lebih jauh," ujar Mail.

Ammar lalu merapikan jasnya, "baik, sekian dari kami berdua. Selanjutnya Tuan Najib akan menjelaskan mengenai rencana Dewan selanjutnya. Terima kasih."

Mereka pun mundur teratur. Sebaliknya, Tuan Najib kembali maju ke depan.

"Baik, saya akan menjelaskan mengenai rencana yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Dewan," jelas Tuan Najib. "Awalnya kami berencana melacak keberadaan Reverse lalu menggerakkan BoBoiBoy dan bantuan militer untuk menyerbunya secara langsung. Tetapi pemerintah menolak rencana tersebut. Mereka berpendapat penyerbuan itu bisa memicu keributan dan kita takkan sanggup lagi membungkam media. Pastinya liputan media akan memicu keributan dan menarik perhatian nasional dan internasional. Sehingga masalah ini bisa menyebar ke mana-mana..."

 _Uh, aku jadi membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, akan ada demo besar-besaran anti ciptaan, dan negara-negara adidaya akan menangkap BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya untuk mengambil kuasanya. Mengerikan..._

"...lalu kami merancang rencana lain. Kali ini Dewan akan melibatkan Studio Monsta secara langsung. Jadi Monsta akan membuat film di mana para ciptaan melawan Reverse. Kita akan membuat 'panggung' pertarungan tersebut di dunia nyata yang akan ditayangkan secara langsung, sehingga penerimaan–"

"TUNGGU!" teriakmu. "Kalau menggunakan cara tersebut, bukankah berarti... Reverse akan menjadi karakter _official_?! Bagaimana jika itu malah menghilangkan kelemahannya sebagai karakter sekunder?!"

Kamu langsung menutup mulutmu. Sudah menyela, sambil berteriak pula!

Tuan Najib menatapmu. "Sepertinya untuk rencana ini biar Tuan Anas dan Tuan Kee yang menjelaskan."

Tuan Najib lalu memberi isyarat pada mereka berdua untuk turut maju ke depan.

Pakcik Anas mulai bicara, "pertama-tama, mengenai pertanyaan (YN) tentang Reverse. Sebenarnya aku dan Nizam sudah mendiskusikan soal itu. Menjadikan Reverse karakter _official_ memang akan merugikan, tapi juga bisa menguntungkan."

"Menguntungkan?" ulangmu tak mengerti.

"Dengan menjadikannya karakter _official_ , kita bisa membatasi kuasa Reverse. Kita juga bisa mencegahnya memberi kuasa lagi pada Adu Du, Probe, dan Bora Ra. Di film nanti dia akan disebut sebagai karakter sekunder, jadi kelemahannya takkan menghilang sepenuhnya. Puan Nurfatin sudah setuju dengan hal ini..." jelas Pakcik Anas.

"Lalu mengenai film yang akan menjadi panggung pertarungan nanti, kita sudah sepakat untuk menjadikannya seri BoBoiBoy Galaxy Spesial yang akan tayang beberapa bulan setelah episode final rilis," jelas Pakcik Kee. "Pertama, kita akan meng- _upgrade_ kuasa BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya. Lalu pemerintah akan menyiapkan area pertarungan dimana pertarungan itu akan disiarkan secara langsung dari channel youtube Monsta."

"Anu... Pakcik Kee... bukannya Studio Monsta sedang rusak ya? Bagaimana caranya proyek ini bisa berjalan?" tanyamu pelan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu, (YN)," ujar Pakcik Anas.

"Benar. Selain dari dana asuransi, pemerintah bersedia membayar biaya perbaikan dan menjadi sponsor dalam proyek ini," jelas Pakcik Kee.

"B-benarkah?" tanyamu tak percaya.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Kau pikir pemerintah akan setengah-setengah dalam menghadapi masalah ini?" tegur Tuan Najib. "Perdana Menteri sudah menetapkan Reverse sebagai ancaman bagi seluruh Malaysia! Memberi dana memang tidak mudah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada Malaysia hancur karena tokoh fiksi!"

Kamu langsung menciut karena teguran Tuan Najib. Segera kamu meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah malu.

.

.

.

"Kak Fatin!"

Kamu menghampiri Kak Fatin yang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit setelah pertemuan tadi selesai.

"Oh, ada apa (YN)?"

Kamu menarik napas. Jujur, kamu merasa gugup berbicara langsung dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kamu harus melakukannya.

"Anu… saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal pada Kak Fatin… tentang Reverse… apakah boleh?" tanyamu.

Mata Kak Fatin sedikit melebar, sepertinya agak terkejut. Tapi dia mengangguk, "Ya, silakan."

"Uhm… jujur, saya sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini waktu di rapat tadi. Tapi saya terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya. Tapi… saya sangat penasaran…" jelasmu.

"Saya melihat langsung kejadian penyerangan Gedung Monsta malam itu. Saya melihat Reverse sengaja memprovokasi Adu Du, Ejo Jo, dan Bora Ra. Dia bahkan juga mencoba memprovokasi Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang walau tampaknya tak berhasil…" lanjutmu. "Dia mengatakan bahwa para pencipta, yaitu Monsta, telah memberi takdir yang tidak adil pada mereka sehingga mereka layak balas dendam. Reverse bertujuan menghancurkan dunia ini, kan? Tapi apakah menurut Kak Fatin, Reverse punya dendam pada penciptanya sendiri?"

"Jadi menurutmu… Reverse punya dendam padaku?" ulang Kak Fatin tak percaya.

"Ini cuma pemikiranku, Kak. Jika seandainya Reverse punya dendam pada penciptanya karena takdir yang tidak adil, harusnya dia langsung mendatangi Kak Fatin, kan? Tapi kenapa dia justru ingin menghancurkan dunia?" ujarmu.

Kak Fatin tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia masih bingung dengan perkataanmu. Meski begitu, entah kenapa otakmu tiba-tiba mengingat ada suatu hal penting yang dibicarakan saat pertemuan tadi. Hal itu membuat otakmu membentuk sebuah hipotesa yang membuatmu merinding.

"Yah… kalau Kak Fatin tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi–"

"Tunggu, (YN)!" Kak Fatin tiba-tiba memotong perkataanmu.

"Tidak nyaman jika kita membicarakan hal itu disini. Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan di restoran atau semacamnya? Sekalian makan siang…" ajaknya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa Kak Fatin?" tanyamu heran.

Kak Fatin mengangguk, "untuk seorang penggemar, pemikiranmu cukup menarik. Pantas saja mereka mengikutkanmu dalam pertemuan tadi. Aku sendiri juga dengar dari Tuan Nizam, kalau saja kau tidak memaksa meminta gambar BoBoiBoy Cahaya, Tuan Nizam takkan bisa mengunggahnya ke internet dan semuanya akan hancur…."

Wajahmu lagi-lagi memerah. Pertama karena pemikiran anehmu dibilang menarik. Kedua, sikap fangirl-mu yang kurang ajar justru menjadi penyelamat bagi seluruh Malaysia bahkan dunia.

"Baik, Kak…" ujarmu menyanggupi ajakan Kak Fatin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Yang kemarin minta fic 3k words, nih dibayar tunai #ditabok**

 **Wahahaha, maaf ya klo chapter kali ini terkesan aneh dan gak masuk akal. Ini hasil pemikiran Author sih XD**

 **Ingat kemarin Monsta niat bikin proyek seri BoBoiBoy Galaxy Spesial tapi gak jadi karena mau fokus bikin BBBTM2? Nah, anggap aja di fic ini proyek itu benar-benar terjadi~**

 **Nah, buat yang penasaran sama sumber kuasa Reverse udah dijelasin. Bagi yang mau liat fanartnya bisa lihat di versi wattpad atau bisa tanya langsung ke Mbah Gugel XD**

 **Hmm adakah yang bisa menebak apa kuasa orisinil yang dimiliki Reverse? #heh**

 **Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Character

Entah sudah berapa minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan di rumah sakit itu.

Memang banyak hal terjadi selama beberapa minggu ini. BoBoiBoy akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Pemerintah menyediakan sebuah gedung sementara lengkap dengan perangkat yang diperlukan sambil menunggu gedung kantornya direnovasi. Di gedung sementara inilah, Monsta menyelesaikan episode final BoBoiBoy Galaxy yang rilis tadi malam. Memang tanggal perencanaan rilisnya sedikit meleset dari yang dijadwalkan, tapi tidak mengapa, kualitas animasinya tetap memukau. Apalagi perilisan episode final ini bersamaan dengan pengumuman proyek BoBoiBoy Galaxy Spesial yang mebuat para penggemar bertanya-tanya.

Kamu mengamati berbagai diskusi yang terjadi di dunia maya. Pembicaraannya cukup menarik. Selain diskusi tentang menebak seperti apa proyek yang akan ditayangkan, ada yang membahas tentang kemunculan spektakuler BoBoiBoy Solar, ada yang berdebat tentang kondisi seharusnya manusia di luar angkasa tanpa baju pelindung, hingga keluhan kenapa lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy merajai panggung padahal Laksamana Tarung punya potensi bagus untuk diperlihatkan. Yang terakhir kamu memutuskan _no_ _comment_.

"(YN)! Jangan main ponsel saja! Ayo kita pergi!"

Suara Gopal tertangkap di telingamu.

* * *

 **IN THE WORLD OF GODS**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta, mengambil plot dari anime Re: Creators. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini**

 **Summary: "Selamat datang, BoBoiBoy. Di dunia para dewa."**

 **Warning: OC Reverse! BoBoiBoy, OOC akut, Latar Real Life, Typo(s), Reader POV! Dll**

* * *

Hari ini kamu pergi keluar bersama dengan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya atas permintaan Tuan Najib. Kamu mendapat kabar bahwa katanya Badan Meteorogi kembali mendeteksi adanya gangguan elektromagnetik beberapa jam setelah perilisan episode final BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Kejadian itu berlangsung dua kali. Dengan kata lain, Reverse telah memanggil dua karakter baru ke dunia ini. Sepertinya selain kalian, Tuan Najib sudah mengirim tim pencari tapi tidak ada hasil. Lalu Tuan Najib mengirim BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya, karena menurutnya karakter itu pasti akan mencari mereka.

Kamu sendiri heran kenapa kamu ikut dilibatkan dalam hal ini. Apakah karena (mungkin) kamu paling dekat dengan mereka sehingga bisa dipercaya? Entahlah, toh tak masalah. Kamu melihat pemandangan menarik sebagai gantinya.

 _Kyaaa… mereka sangat keren dengan baju kasual itu…._

Tuan Najib sepertinya melarang mereka menggunakan baju asli mereka, karena akan menarik perhatian. Sebagai gantinya mereka menggunakan pakaian kasual dengan warna dasar yang sama dengan baju asli mereka. Mereka sekilas jadi terlihat sebagai anak gaul perkotaan. Kamu tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memfoto mereka diam-diam. Apa ini berarti kamu telah menjadi stalker?

Matamu tertuju pada BoBoiBoy. Pakaian kasualnya (tumben) tidak dilengkapi topi atau menutup kepala lainnya. Tuan Najib tampaknya juga melarangnya menggunakan topinya, sehingga rambut hitam dengan sejumput rambut putihnya terlihat jelas.

Berusaha tidak menarik perhatian, kamu yang kebetulan ada di belakang BoBoiBoy dengan jantung berdebar, tanganmu mengelus kepalanya.

 _Wah… ternyata rambutnya memang lembut dan halus… pantas saja dia jadi bintang iklan shampo zwitsal…._

"(YN)? Kenapa kau mengelus kepalaku?" BoBoiBoy menengok ke arahmu dengan wajah heran.

Refleks kamu menarik tanganmu.

 _AAAAAAA MALUNYAAAAAA!_

"Anu! Uhm… cuma iseng kok!" katamu gelagapan.

Kamu dapat merasakan tatapan mendelik Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang. Seketika kamu merasa seperti tersangka pencopetan yang siap diamuk massa. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan berkata jujur.

"Eh… a-aku cuma penasaran dengan rambutmu! Habisnya Pakcik Nizam tak pernah memperlihatkan dirimu tanpa topi selama bertahun-tahun dan baru memperlihatkannya di episode terakhir itu! Makanya aku penasaran!" serumu membela diri.

"Halah, cuma rambut saja, kenapa penasaran? Aku setiap hari lihat kok," ejek Gopal.

"Iya, rambutku kan lebih keren untuk dilihat!" ujar Fang (narsis).

 _Kau tidak tahu bahwa dirimu dijuluki rambut landak oleh para penggemar?_

"Hei! Itu kan karena kau selalu bersamanya!" serumu.

"Hah… sudahlah, kalian ini. Jangan bertengkar. Kita kan sedang dalam pencarian…" tegur Yaya.

"Iya! Kalian mau Reverse bertambah kuat dengan karakter baru itu?!" sahut Ying.

Kalian pun kembali diam lalu kembali memerhatikan sekeliling. Semua tampak normal, baik orang-orang maupun bangunannya.

"Ochobot, apa benar kau mendeteksi sinyal itu di sekitar sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

Ochobot (yang menyamar sebagai bola sepak di tangan BoBoiBoy) berkata, "harusnya iya. Tapi sinyal itu makin lama makin melemah…."

"Hmm… kira-kira siapa dua orang yang datang kemari ya?" gumam Yaya.

"Kalau dua orang… Sai dan Shielda mungkin?" tebakmu.

"Hei! Mereka tak mungkin dipengaruhi oleh Reverse!" bantah Fang.

"Kalaupun mereka pasti mereka akan melawan dan berpihak pada kita!" sahut Ying.

Kamu memilih diam. Sebearnya Sai dan Shielda kemungkinannya kecil. Mengingat mereka adalah tokoh baru yang asal-usulnya belum jelas. Belum lagi penerimaan mereka tampaknya belum cukup untuk bisa mewujud di dunia nyata.

 _Kira-kira siapa lagi ya?_

"Hahaha! Orang ini aneh sekali!"

"Paman ini pasti lupa umur! Bajunya ketat, sok superhero!"

Sebuah keributan menarik perhatian kalian. Tampak kerumunan orang terbentuk di tengah jalan, tampak sedang melihat sesuatu. Kalian pun mulai mendekatinya.

"Beraninya kalian mengatai kebenaran aneh!"

"Wah, penghayatan paman sebagai cosplayer bagus sekali! Mirip Papa Zola!"

"Papa ini memang Papa Zola! Musuh kejahatan, kekasih kebenaran!"

"Sampai ngaku Papa Zola segala! Hahaha! Pasien dari RSJ mana nih?!"

Kalian yang melihat itu secara langsung hanya terbengong-bengong. Tidak menyangka bisa menemukannya semudah itu.

"Yah, kita sudah menemukan satu…" ujarmu lirih.

"KAPTEN PAPA?!"

.

.

.

"Nyam, nyam, hmm… makanannya sangat lezat!"

Pakcik Nizam menggaruk kepalanya bingung, sementara Papa Zola sibuk memakan makanan yang disediakan ditemani anak muridnya yang masihterheran-heran.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Papa Zola-lah karakter yang datang ke dunia nyata…" gumamnya.

Setelah sedikit melodrama (Papa Zola sempat meneriaki BoBoiBoy dan tampaknya mengira dia itu Reverse) lalu dilanjut tangis lebay yang disaksikan banyak orang, akhirnya Papa Zola berhasil dibawa ke tempat yang diperintahkan.

"Padahal sebelumnya semua karakter yang datang ke dunia ini memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Mengherankan sekali dia datang kemari…" gumam Tuan Najib.

"Tapi Papa Zola adalah karakter yang punya tingkat penerimaan tinggi, jadi itu wajar," ujar Pakcik Anas.

BoBoiBoy yang ada di dekat Papa Zola mencoba bicara. "Kapten Papa… apa Kapten Papa tahu ini di mana?"

Papa Zola menelan makanannya, "bukankah sudah jelas ini KL, wahai anak murid kebenaran?"

"Kapten Papa, ini bukan dunia kita. Ini dunia para dewa. Si BoBoiBoy jahat, Reverse yang membawa kita kemari," jelas Gopal.

"Hei, kau jangan bercada, wahai anak muda-"

"Dia tak bercanda, Kapten Papa. Lihat, inilah Pakcik Nizam Razak. Orang yang menciptakan kita dan pengisi suara Kapten Papa," jelas Yaya sambil menunjuk Pakcik Nizam.

Papa Zola tiba-tiba saja berdiri lalu melihat Pakcik Nizam secara lekat-lekat.

"Hmm… jadi dia ini pencipta Kebenaran? Dia tidak terlihat seperti Kebenaran…" ucapnya.

"Mungkin kita tidak sama dalam rupa, tapi… kita sama dalam suara!" seru Pakcik Nizam dengan intonasi sama dengan Papa Zola.

"Wow! Suara kau sangat mirip dengan Kebenaran!" seru Papa Zola, "kau pasti anak murid kebenaran yang-"

 **BRAK!**

Tuan Najib tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Wajahnya memerah.

"INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MAIN-MAIN!" bentaknya. "Nasib seluruh Malaysia bahkan dunia dipertaruhkan dalam proyek ini! Aku tidak mau selera humor karakter ini mengacaukan semuanya! Sekarang kita harus pikirkan cara agar Papa Zola berguna dalam proyek ini!"

"Hei, beraninya kau mengatakan Kebenaran-!"

Kata-kata Papa Zola berhenti saat melihat tatapan membunuh dari Tuan Najib yang bahkan ikut membuatmu merinding.

"Psst… orang itu memang selalu galak begitu ya?" bisik Papa Zola pada Gopal. Gopal hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Ehm! Jadi…" Pakcik Anas mulai bicara. "Kita punya dua opsi mengenai Papa Zola. Pertama, dia tidak perlu ikut bertarung, dia cukup menonton saja. Kedua, kita bisa membuat sebuah kuasa untuk Papa Zola dan mengikutkannya dalam proyek ini."

"Kapten Papa ingin ikut dalam pertarungan melawan Reverse?" tanya BoBoiBoy cemas. "Ini berbahaya, kita akan berhadapan dengan Adu Du, Ejo Jo, dan Bora Ra."

"Ish, kau pikir kebenaran ini pengecut? Mestilah Kebenaran ingin menyertai kalian! Kebenaran ini merotan Reverse supaya insyaf!" serunya berapi-api.

"Eh… Papa Zola benar-benar yakin…?" ujarmu hati mengingat semua episode tentang Papa Zola. Memang Papa Zola motivator hebat dan bisa berguna di saat yang tidak terduga. Tapi…

"Oh, kau meragukan Kebenaran ya? Kau tidak lihat keyakinan di mata Kebenaran?" tanya Papa Zola sambil menatap matamu lekat-lekat.

Kamu bungkam. Bukan karena melihat keyakinan di mata Papa Zola, tapi karena wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahmu!

 _Tolong jangan pancarkan hujan air ludahmu, wahai Papa Zola…._

"Eh, bukannya kalau begitu Kapten Papa harus punya kuasa?" tanya Ying.

"Tenang saja. Pakcik Nizam kan bisa memberi kuasa pada Kapten Papa," ujar Fang enteng.

"Oh… dia bisa memberi kuasa pada Kebenaran? Seperti Power Sphera saja!" seru Papa Zola antusias. "Kebenaran ini kuasa yang hebat dan penuh kebenaran! Ayo, cepat berikan!"

"Kapten Papa! Pakcik Nizam tidak bisa memberi kuasa seenaknya! Harus ada penerimaan dari dunia ini!" tegur Ying.

"Oke, tenang dulu, Papa Zola…" ujar Pakcik Nizam. "Perlu waktu untuk memberi kuasa padamu. Nanti aku akan berdiskusi tentang kuasa apa yang paling pas untukmu…."

"Yah…" Papa Zola menghela napas kecewa.

Kamu menebak-nebak kira-kira kuasa apa yang diberikan pada Papa Zola. Sepintas di kepalamu terbayang adegan Papa Zola merotan Reverse di episode spesial. Tampaknya akan terlihat konyol alih-alih keren.

"Hmm… tapia da sesuatu yang aneh…" ujar Yaya. "Katanya ada dua karakter yang datang ke dunia nyata kan? Kalau satu Papa Zola, satunya lagi siapa?"

Semuanya terdiam. Memang, pencarian tadi hanya menemukan Papa Zola. Sebenarnya kamu bersama BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya sudah menyusuri tempat itu tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Lalu Papa Zola berkata dia tidak bersama siapa-siapa.

"Entahlah… tim pencari tidak menemukannya, bahkan tidak ada laporan apapun mengenai hal ini…" ujar Tuan Najib. "Kemungkinan terburuk, tokoh yang kita cari ini telah bergabung dengan Reverse."

"Hmm… pasti dia itu jahat! Tidak mungkin ada teman kami yang mau bergabung dengan Reverse!" seru BoBoiBoy.

Kamu langsung memutar otakmu. Kira-kira siapa tokoh antagonis selain tiga karakter sebelumnya yang cukup kuat penerimaannya sehingga bisa berada di dunia nyata?

"Vargoba?" tebakmu.

"Bukannya Vargoba masih terlalu baru untuk mendapat penerimaan?" sanggah Pakcik Anas.

"Eh… menurutku dia cukup populer," katamu "Ada banyak yang berdiskusi tentangnya. Walau kemunculannya hanya sebentar, dia cukup fenomenal, terutama karena dia memukul BoBoiBoy sampai… uh…."

BoBoiBoy sedikit meringis. Tampaknya meski dia yang ada di dunia nyata tidak merasakannya langsung, tapi itu menjadi bagian dari ingatannya. Dia mengingat saat dia dipukul ke dinding TAPOPS sampai terlempar ke luar angkasa.

"Vargoba…" gumam Tuan Najib. "Kita jadikan dia dugaan sementara. Kurasa kita memang harus menunggu laporan yang lebih lanjut."

"Tapi… kalau benar-benar Vargoba, kita pasti akan kesulitan kan?" kata Yaya.

"Lalu kalau ternyata bukan Vargoba, bagaimana?!" tanya Ying

"Tenang saja! Pakcik Nizam akan memberi kuasa _upgrade_ pada kita! Siapapun lawan kita, kita pasti menang!" seru Gopal.

"Hehehe… terbaik!" sahut BoBoiBoy.

Di antara hiruk-pikuk itu, kamu masih terdiam. Walau tebakanmu mengarah pada Vargoba, tapi entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirimu yang meragukannya.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata bukan Vargoba?_

Kamu memutuskan menggeleng, lalu bergabung dalam hiruk-pikuk itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Update kilat, karena author takut gak sempet update lagi.**

 **Ini mungkin update terakhir, karena setelah ini Author mau bersiap-siap kembali ke pesantren.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
